Freddy vs Jason Alternative Version
by Phrankster
Summary: My take on a Freddy vs. Jason script. The original was very much a Friday movie, so i tried to make this more of a Freddy movie. Enjoy!


Freddy versus Jason

- an alternative version

By Frank Jacobsen

March 2006

Rated R for coarse language, nudity, drug references and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees characters, nor the rights to the "Nightmare on Elm Street" or "Friday the 13th" brands. They are the property of New Line, Wes Craven and Sean Cunnigham.

FADE IN ON

1. Ext. Hilltop overlooking Crystal Lake Night

From a tall hill we open with a beautiful panorama shot of the lake, as it glinses in the moonlight. It is early May and it's as beautiful a spring night as you'll find anywhere. Looking down we see four girls swimming in the water, while two guys are on the shore, busily removing their clothes. This is almost too good a setup for a Friday movie, and the serenity is interrupted by a ruckus coming near us as we

CUT TO

2. Ext. Eternal Peace Cemetery Night

Out of the dark we see the lights from three flashlights emerging; one spreading it's light to the left, one to the right and one coming right at us. The people carrying them are arguing, and as they come closer we can begin to hear them. The three are ANDREW, JONATHAN and WARREN.

JONATHAN:

… And I still say this is a really bad idea! Plus, we've been looking for like two hours already, and this place is really creepy at night! I say we go home, turn on Star Trek …

CLOSE UP ON JONATHAN

Warren shines his flashlight right in Jonathan's face, and as he shields his eyes from the light, we see that he is a timid little man of no more than sixteen years of age, and he's trembling from both cold and fear.

WARREN (OS):

And see what that freak with the glove is gonna do to us?

CLOSE UP ON WARREN

He shines the light on his own face, and we see that he is a little older than Andrew and looks more self-assured. It is obvious from the way he talks that he is the leader of their little clique.

WARREN:

Listen guys, I'm just as cold and tired as you are, but we don't have much choice here. This Freddy dude wants us to do this for him, and then he'll leave us alone. That's what he said, right?

JONATHAN:

How do we know we can trust him, I mean he doesn't exactly look trustworthy, and he can´t really hurt us physically or anything, right?

ANDREW:

But that's just it, we don´t know.

ANDREW (who looks more similar to Jonathan than Warren) puts his hand on Andrew´s shoulder as if to comfort him.

ANDREW (CONT´D):

We gotta do it, cuz it´s just like Warren said, we don´t have a choice here. Maybe he can hurt us and maybe he can´t, but we can´t afford to find out.

WARREN:

We´ve all seen him kill people in our dreams, Jonathan! You wanna feel those blades ripping through your torso? Cuz I sure as hell don´t!

JONATHAN:

No, but …

WARREN:

Then were gonna find this dude´s grave, do the mojo, go home and never talk about this shit ever again, agreed?

Both of them nod, Andrew does so willingly and Jonathan reluctantly.

WARREN:

Now these are the last plots we haven't checked, and we must be at least a mile from the gates, so if he isn't here …

ANDREW:

He's here

The other two look at each other with amazement.

WARREN:

How do you know?

JONATHAN:

Yeah, I mean can you like, feel his presence?

ANDREW (sarcastic, after a beat):

Yeah, sure Jonathan. I can feel the presence of a homicidal killer who I've never met and have absolutely nothing to with, except for our little expedition here.

JONATHAN (amazed):

Wow.

ANDREW:

Look behind you.

JONATHAN´S POV

Andrew is shining his flashlight at two small tombstones. They read (from left to right):

Here Lies

Pamela Voorhees

B. 1930 D. 1979

And the one next to just reads:

Jason Voorhees:

B. 1946 D.

WARREN:

Andrew, I could almost kiss you! (Beat) Who´s got the bag?

JONATHAN:

Here.

ANDREW:

Can I see the book, please?

Jonathan hands him a thick book.

WARREN:

Now you´re on top of this, right?

ANDREW:

Yeah, I think so. Doesn´t look that hard, but then again we have no idea what it´s gonna be like, I mean with the magic flowing through us and stuff.

WARREN:

Yeah, yeah we´ll see. I still have my doubts as to whether this stuff actually works, but all the same we´re not gonna screw anything up, right guys? Now let´s get to work before we hit daylight.

CLOSE UP ON JASON´S TOMBSTONE

While we hear the three geeks preparing in the background, we go to a CU of Jason´s tombstone and we hold it there for beat before we slowly turn it downward while also moving downward. When the camera is vertical, we begin our ascent down into the grave.

We travel down through Jason´s grave, and for few seconds we travel the six feet through dirt, roots and earthworms and down into Jason´s casket. In there lies the big man looking peaceful and dead, while of course still wearing his trusted mask. We continue through the mask into Jason´s head, and through various non-moving bloodstreams we enter his mind.

3. Ext. Camp Crystal Lake Day (Jason´s Nightmare)

JASON´S POV

WE ARE INSIDE JASON´S HEAD and therefore it is logically his POV that we are looking through. Looking through some bushes, we are looking at the Camp while it was still active; some of the boys are running around playing tag while another group is at archery range. Also there´s a group of three girls are playing double gutch. None of this is any threatening until We

CUT TO

Two counselors sharing a little kiss while the walk past the girls, who keep jumping and singing a strangely familiar song. The sight of those two unattentive camp counselors has sure made us tick, and we hear the ominous CH-CH-CH KA-KA-KA.

CUT BACK TO JASON

We look down and see that we are holding a machete as we rise and start stalking towards the two young lovers. As we go by the three girls we can hear what they´re singing, even though we´re focused on the couple (who don´t know about (or don´t care about)) our presence.

LITTLE GIRLS:

One, Two, Freddy´s coming for you

Three, Four, Better lock your door

Five, Six, Get your Crucifix

Seven, Eight, Gonna stay up late

Nine, Ten, Never wake again

When they get to the last part, we´ve gone so far past them that we can barely make out the words and we´re now right behind the couple (who still don´t realize our presence), as we raise the machete for the kill. Blood splatters all over the young girl as the remnants of her boyfriend are plastered all over her. She looks at us with utter fear in her eyes, as she staggers backwards.

GIRL:

No, please! Jason, no!

Seemingly we don´t care about her complaints as we stalk towards her, our machete raised and ready for the kill but she must realize this too, as she screams and then turns around and flees into the woods. We follow her at a very quick stalking pace. The girl is about twenty feet in front of us, when she stumbles. We quicken the pace and when the now panicked girl gets back on her feet, we are no more than a few feet behind her. She looks back at us and therefore runs right into a huge tree! We´ve got her cornered. Our right hand raises the machete for a huge backhand swing that should make her about a head shorter … but she narrowly escapes the deadly blow and instead our machete gets stuck deep in the huge tree. We struggle with it for a few seconds, before it comes loose. We look around for the girl, where can she be? We spot her. She is heading towards a two-story classic fifties style house, that lies right by the road towards the camp (the later Jarvis house).

4. Ext. Cemetery Night

The Trio have set up candles around the grave, and one of then is wearing a black robe and kneeling in front of the grave. Looks like he´s meditating.

WARREN (O.S.):

Are we gonna do this while we´re young, dude?

Jonathan and Warren are starting to look bored.

JONATHAN:

Yeah Andy, I don´t mean to rush you or anything, it´s just that it´s really cold and creepy out here and …

ANDREW:

I´m ready

He stands up and pulls his hood back. He looks intently at his friends as he speaks.

ANDREW (CONT´D):

It won´t be easy. I mean this isn't like Ouija boards and that kind of stuff. This is the real thing guys.

WARREN:

You ask me it´s not gonna work, and I really don´t think anything´s gonna come and take your soul, Andrew.

ANDREW:

Maybe this won´t, but what about Freddy?

A beat as they remember

ANDREW (CONT´D):

Anyway even if it can´t kill me, it can still make me lose my sanity.

JONATHAN:

What´s there to lose?

ANDREW:

Hah, hah! Are you gonna help or what?

JONATHAN:

You really think it´s gonna work?

ANDREW:

Well, he said it would and the book says it will, so …

JONATHAN:

Do we really want to bring a psychopath killer back to life?

Andrew puts a hand on his friend´s shoulder, and it seems to do comfort him a bit.

ANDREW:

I don´t think we have much choice.

5. Ext. Outside house Day (Jason´s Nightmare)

JASON´S POV

We are closing in fast on the panicked girl, who is struggling to open the door to the house. She is screaming something that we can´t make out, and we seemingly don´t care. We have almost reached her and we are close enough to see the tears streaming down her face, and the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs when the door is opened from within the house and she falls into the house. We stop in our tracks and look up at the person in front of us. It´s PAMELA VOORHEES (Jason´s mother) and she is looking at us sternly.

PAMELA:

Jason! You know you´re not supposed to bring those filthy little whores here! Do you want them all to know! They don´t look lightly on this, and neither does your father! He will be home from work soon, and you know how he gets when you make a mess in the house, Jason!

She looks back at the wounded girl, who is crawling to what she apparently thinks is safety and shakes her head.

PAMELA:

Take care of her, Jason. It´s a mercy kill, anyway. Try not to make a mess.

She doesn´t have to say that twice, and we race past her and into the house.

6. Int Living Room Day (Jason´s Nightmare)

JASON´S POV

We´re in a fifties style living room that has a real eerie look to it. The girl is narrowly avoiding our machete blows by showing some uncanny athleticism, that we wouldn´t expect from a wounded and panicked teenage girl. Almost like someone is messing with reality here …

The first of our blows destroys the sofa, the next one the TV as she just seems to be a little too fast for us every time.

7. Ext. Cemetery Night

The three are kneeling in a half circle in front of the grave, with Andrew in the middle. Andrew is chanting some thing, while the other two look at him with concern on their faces.

ANDREW (chanting):

Ista spiritar interregnum. Istae vitae dominae …

Warren and Jonathan look at each other. Both look slightly freaked out.

WARREN:

Hey Andrew …

ANDREW (chanting):

… Mortua vitae est. Vitae spiritar dominae …

WARREN:

Is everything all right there?

JONATHAN:

He´s been doing that for like fifteen minutes now.

WARREN:

Maybe he´s stuck!

JONATHAN:

I don´t know, but he´s really starting to freak me out.

A wind starts to blow up and both Jonathan and Warren react to it like it was arctic.

JONATHAN (CONT´D):

It´s gonna rain.

They both jump back startled.

CLOSE UP ON ANDREW

The hood of his robe has been blown back, and they see Andrew´s eyes burning a fiery red. He is looking both scary and incredibly concentrated at the same time. When he speaks his voice is deeper than usual.

ANDREW:

Give me your hands.

The other two are clearly freaked out by their friend's new appearance and voice, and are reluctant.

WARREN:

Andrew, your eyes man!

Andrew looks at him like he´s a bug that he could squash at his convenience.

ANDREW:

I CAN´T DO THIS ALONE, SO JUST TAKE MY FUCKING HANDS!

They promptly put their hands in his.

ANDREW (normal voice)

Whatever you do, don´t let go of my hand.

He looks around at the others, who nod. Warren seriously looks like he´s about to soil himself, while Jonathan tries to look brave.

ANDREW (chanting (cont´d)):

Spirits of the interregnum, we call upon thee …

8. Int Living room Day (Jason´s nightmare)

JASON´S POV

The moment we come on, we get hit in the face with a kick, and we stagger back. The room is looking pretty thrashed by now. The girl is holding her own against us, but we keep attacking relentlessly and she keeps backing up until she´s up against the wall. We raise the machete for the kill, but she ducks it and hits us with a spin kick to the face, that twists the mask so that we cant´t see a thing! A huge hand puts the mask back in place, and we see the girl racing for the door, but our dear mother (who´s armed with an axe) blocks her path. She knows that she´s finished and she looks frantically from one to the other, trying to decide who to rush. She never gets the chance to decide though, because we FLING OUR MACHETE AT HER AND HIT HER RIGHT IN THE HEAD.

She drops dead, and we look at her for a beat or two before a small hand slaps our mask. We look up to see Pamela right in front of us, looking very angry.

PAMELA:

Jason! Look what you´ve done! Your father will get the razor out again to punish you for this, you know that don´t you? There´s only one way he can forgive you for this. You must do him a favor, a big one. You will have to leave us for a while, and go back to the normal world, to a town near here called Springwood. There´s a lot of bad sinful people in Springwood and your father's decided it´s time they pay for their sins, and you will help him. But first, you must be reborn.

9. Ext Cemetery Night

The candles are flickering because the wind is really picking up, and we hear lightning near us. Andrew is chanting very loudly and something very strange is definitely going on here.

ANDREW:

SPIRITS OF THE INTERREGNUM LET HIM RISE!

A shockwave go through the three of them, as the magic sears through their bones. Warren and Jonathan are shivering, while Andrew doesn´t move muscle that isn't connected to his mouth.

CLOSE UP ON JONATHAN

Who has an ecstatic look on his face

JONATHAN:

Man, this is neat!

CLOSE UP ON ANDREW

His face is a mixture of concentration and anger, and it looks like he´s aged about ten years in ten minutes!

ANDREW:

SPRITITS OF THE INTERREGNUM, HEAR OUR PLEA!

It begins to rain heavily, and the wind is reaching storm-like proportions, causing some of the candles to go out.

10. Int Living room Day (Jason´s nightmare)

JASON´S POV

We´re lying on the floor looking up at Pamela, who´s kneeling down beside us and holding the axe with both hands

PAMELA:

Now remember son, 1428 Elm Street, that´s the address you must go to. Now, don´t kill too many, dear, or there won´t be any left for daddy. Just one or two, and make them messy. After that, you come home to Crystal Lake, and then we´ll be happy. You are my special boy, Jason, and we´ll be together as a family, the way we´ve always wanted, away from this and away from daddy.

In the background we hear a CAR DOOR BEING SLAMMED SHOT OUTSIDE.

PAMELA:

Now this isn't gonna hurt Jason, it´ll be over very quickly.

DADDY (O.S.):

Hey Pammie, what´s with the mess out here? It´s that damn kid of yours again, isn't it? Little shit!

Pamela looks over her shoulder for a second, frightened, before she turns her attention back to the job at hand. She raises the axe above her head, ready to decapitate us.

11. Ext Cemetery Night

The elements are in a real frenzy, and both Warren and Jonathan are shaking as if they were being electrocuted.

CLOSE UP ON ANDREW

Andrew is still chanting, but we can see that the skin on his face is starting to crack, and tiny droplets of blood roll down his cheeks. He isn't fazed by this however, and looks like he´s in a completely different world.

ANDREW:

SPIRITS OF THE INTERREGNUM, LET OUR WILL BE DONE. LET HIM RISE!

CUT TO WIDE SHOT

At that moment A BOLT OF LIGHTNING HITS THE GRAVE, sending the boys and their candles flying

12. Int Living Room Day (Jason´s nightmare)

JASON´S POV

In the last few seconds before we are decapitated, we see the figure of our "daddy" coming through the door behind Pamela. He´s can just make out that he´s wearing a red and green striped sweater and a hat.

13. Ext Cemetery Night

Soil and dust fills the air, along with an ominous silence. Those elements that we´re roaring just few seconds ago, have now relaxed and both the rain and lightning have stopped. The wind is reduced to a mild breeze that blows away a little of the dust. In the background we hear someone coughing, and a flashlight is turned on.

WARREN:

Oh shit. (Cough) Is anyone else alive?

JONATHAN:

Over here

WARREN:

Where?

He jumps as someone puts a hand on his shoulder, but then relaxes when he sees who it is.

JONATHAN:

I´m ok

WARREN:

I think I am, too. Nothing broken, anyway

JONATHAN:

ANDREW!

WARREN:

God I hope he´s ok. Did you see his face when ….

JONATAN:

Yeah, I know. ANDREW!

The dust has now cleared so much that they can scour the area with their flashlights.

JONATHAN´S POV

He shines his light on Jason´s grave, which has a big hole in it from the lightning blast.

WARREN´S POV

Warren´s flashlight finds Andrew, who´s leaning against a tombstone.

WARREN:

ANDREW!

He rushes towards his friend, who isn't moving. Jonathan isn't in such a big hurry to follow, as he can already tell what´s happened.

WARREN:

Andrew, wake up man!

He drops his flashlight and shakes him with both hands. When Jonathan puts his light on the two on them, Andrew´s head has dropped to the side and we can see that there is a massive amount of blood on the tombstone. There´s a beat before Warren´s brain comes to terms with it, and he breaks down. Jonathan comes over to comfort him.

WARREN:

This is so messed up!

JONATHAN:

I know. We gotta get out of here

WARREN:

You think it worked?

JONATHAN:

Somehow I don´t feel the need to find out

The two help each other up and they pick up their flashlights.

WARREN:

Should we bring him with us?

He kneels down and looks at his dead friend as he ponders their situation. Jonathan has shined his flashlight on something that clearly freaks him out.

JONATHAN:

I don´t think we have to worry about that

WARREN:

You don´t think they´re gonna be asking us questions? We gotta face facts Jo …

Jonathan COMES FLYING HEAD FIRST INTO THE TOMBSTONE right where Andrew hit his head, thereby destroying both head and tombstone. Warren turns around just in time to see his killer as he looms above him.

WARREN:

PLEASE NOOOOOOO!

Credits

14. Int. Gymnasium Day

We are at a wrestling meet in a nearly full gymnasium. The crowd is a rowdy one and the mat is placed directly on the center of the floor. As the last of the credits roll over we see a few good takedowns, and even a pinfall.

CUT TO

A young guy is getting ready for his match. This is JAKE CALDWELL. He´s got boyish good looks, and he fills out those tights really well. Behind him is COACH SNYDER, a little powerhouse of a man whose temper is as furious as he is short. While he is shouting instructions in his right ear, his teammate and best friend RILEY JONES is giving him advice that´s actually helpful into his left ear. Riley has deep black hair and although he´s not that big, you can just tell that this isn't the guy to pick a fight with. He usually has a serious look on his face. Jake looks psyched as the ref calls him in.

Once he gets in there, he shakes his opponents hand, and while the ref explains the rules, he looks up to the stands and sends a smile and a kiss to someone.

CUT TO THE STANDS

Up in the stands the lucky girl of his affections smiles back and sends him a little kiss. This is TARA SUMMERS, a 17 year old girl-next-door with a quiet beauty that´s hard to miss. Sitting next to her is her friend Jamie, an 18 year old punk chick who´s practically got attitude coming out of her ears. Think of Avril Lavigne, and you get the picture.

CUT TO THE MAT

Jake focuses his attention back on the match at hand, and he´s in the zone! They lock up and he quickly starts to get the upper hand.

CUT TO THE STANDS

Tara is looking on, trying to appear interested while Jamie on the other hand looks bored out of her skull.

JAMIE (very loudly):

Just pin this fucker so we can get out of here!

A forty-ish woman (probably there to see her son wrestle) sitting next to her turns and stares at her in amazement. After a beat, Jamie turns to her.

JAMIE:

What! You got something you wanna say to me?

WOMAN:

N-n-n-no, no

She shakes her head vividly, and Jamie fakes a punch at her and laughs a little before turning her attention to Tara. The woman gets up and leaves.

JAMIE:

Let´s get out of here, Tara. This blows!

TARA:

We´ve come to watch my boyfriend wrestle, and that´s what he´s doing so shut up a little. Please?

Jamie sits back and sulks.

CUT TO THE MAT

Jake is in complete control, and he´s got his opponent in a waist lock on the ground with nowhere to go. His opponent tries to fight him off but instead he makes a mistake that seals his fate, and he is pinned. Jake stands up with a big smile on his face. The ref raises his hand, and Coach Snyder comes in to congratulate him. He sends a wink and a smile to Tara up in the stands before he is whisked away.

CUT TO THE STANDS

Tara applauds excitedly with the other fans and even Jamie gives a few sarcastic few claps. The APPLAUSE last for almost ten seconds, and Tara looks really proud of him. As soon as it dies down, Jamie starts to put on her leather jacket.

JAMIE:

Now can we go?

TARA:

Don´t you wanna stay and watch Riley?

JAMIE:

Is he next?

TARA:

I think so.

JAMIE:

I guess five more minutes without a smoke won´t kill me.

CUT TO THE MAT

Down on the mat, Riley is getting ready for action and he look like he´s about to tear his opponent apart, which his poor opponent sadly realizes. We see the difference in the two corners, where Riley looks like he´s in his zone and ready to dish out some pain, whereas his opponent is listening intently to his coach, trying to find anything that can help him. As they move to center for their instructions, we see that Riley is actually a bit shorter than his opponent, but still it´s clear who has the mental upper hand here.

CUT TO THE STANDS

Now even Jamie looks a little bit interested, and Tara can´t help smile a little at this.

TARA:

You got the hots for Riley!

JAMIE:

Nah, he´s too weird even for me, but that ass sure is a killer!

CUT TO THE MAT

They lock up and Riley immediately goes on a furious offensive that totally catches his opponent off guard and knocks him off his feet.

CUT TO THE STANDS

JAMIE (CONT´D):

Plus there´s just something about that killer instinct of his that´s just … mmm!

TARA:

You don´t think Xan has any killer instinct in him?

JAMIE:

The only thing Xan´s full of is bullshit!

They share are tragicomical laugh at this.

TARA:

Are you seeing him tonight?

JAMIE:

Yeah, we´re supposed to go to this stoner blowout, but I don´t know. If the prick shows up drunk and smelling like (mockingly) _Suzy Tanner_, then i´m gonna kick that sorry ass of his to the curb again.

TARA:

And then after a week you´ll be screwing him again

JAMIE:

Of course

The Crowd who are around them rises to their feet and applauds, signaling that the match has come to an (probably impressive) end.

JAMIE (CONT´D):

And there´s that famous instinct again

CUT TO THE MAT

The ref raises Riley's hand in victory and for a split second a smile creeps across his face, before it quickly reverts back to it´s usual expression.

15. Int. Hallway. Day

Tara and Jamie are waiting for Jake outside the Locker Rooms. Jamie is having a smoke.

JAMIE:

Sure you´re not coming tonight?

TARA:

It´s not so much that don´t I wanna go, it´s this thing with Jake

JAMIE:

Because his dad's the big lawman?

TARA:

It´s this whole big thing with his dad and his brother, see Sean got caught in this drug test while he was in the army, and since then his dad´s treated him like shit.

JAMIE:

And why again does that mean you´re not going to this blowout?

TARA:

Because he´s afraid that if the cops bust it up and his dad has to arrest him, then it´s gonna be the same thing all over again, just ten times worse.

Jake and Riley come out of the locker room, along with about five other guys. They spot Jamie and Tara, and Jake and Tara give each other a little kiss. Jake looks thrilled.

JAKE:

Were we great or plain awesome?

TARA:

You we´re so hot down there in those tights!

They go for a wilder kiss, and Riley looks around uneasily while Jamie looks him over.

JAMIE:

You kicked a little ass yourself out there today, Riley-boy!

RILEY:

I guess

JAMIE:

Bet it felt damn good, too!

She gives him her wicked smile, and he smiles back shyly and quickly breaks the eye contact.

JAKE:

So, what are we doing tonight?

TARA:

Are you up for a little dinner, some babysitting and a movie?

JAKE:

Like you read my mind. You guys coming?

JAMIE:

Sure, I'll just send Xan a text. He can pick me up at your house, no problem.

JAKE:

Are you going somewhere later?

JAMIE:

Yeah, but I don´t know if I should tell you, man

TARA:

She´s going to a pot-party to get high and drunk

JAKE:

Ah, so that´s it. Don´t worry, my lips are sealed. Hey Riley, you´re coming too right? It´s free food!

RILEY:

No, I got Tae-kwon-do practice and actually, you know what guys? I really gotta split.

He turns around and bolts down the hall.

TARA:

I think he hates me

JAKE:

That´s nonsense, why should he hate you?

TARA:

Cuz I've stolen his best friend.

JAKE:

You haven't stolen me, you just borrow me from time to time.

JAMIE:

Yeah, yeah you two lovebirds, let´s get outta here!

They start walking.

JAKE:

Anyway it´s not that he hates you, he just has a really hard time dealing with other people. Only with girls it´s a hundred times worse!

TARA:

Poor Riley

JAMIE:

Bet I could help him shake that shyness!

16. Ext. Elm Street Evening

It is just starting to get dark as Jake's Camaro pulls up to the curb, and as the kids get out two police cars race by them down the street.

JAKE:

Man, you think …

Another police car races by them while Jake locks the doors

JAMIE:

There´s definitely something going on

TARA:

You think?

JAMIE:

Hey I've lived here five years, and I this is probably the first time I've seen three cop cars in day!

JAKE:

Think it´s "The Reapers"?

TARA:

Who´s behind that lame name?

JAMIE:

They´re these four losers who hang out down at the mall. They sell blow and beat people up for money.

TARA:

Why don´t the cops bust them then?

JAKE:

Cuz even though they´re losers, they´re not dumb. See they've got a good lookout system, so the cops never catch them.

TARA:

But this time they did?

JAMIE:

Either that our Jason Voorhees has risen from his grave to kill again!

JAKE:

U-ah-ha-ha-ha!

TARA:

You shouldn't joke about stuff like that!

JAMIE:

Don´t tell me you believe in ghost stories.

TARA:

Jason´s not a ghost story, he really killed people.

JAMIE:

Do you believe that shit about him coming back from the dead?

TARA:

No, yes, I mean I don´t know! I saw this special about him on the Discovery Channel, and the proof they provided was pretty convincing!

JAKE:

Whether he killed after he was dead or not, we´ll probably never know. Let´s get inside.

TARA:

What about all those patrol cars?

JAKE:

I´m sure I'll hear all about it in the morning.

JAMIE:

You guys go ahead, I gotta go stop by the crib and pick up some stuff for tonight.

TARA:

Don´t be long

JAMIE:

I won´t

17. Ext. Driveway. Evening

Jamie has gone across the street to her parent's house. She walks up the driveway and up to the door, and she´s about to open it when a sound from inside the house stops her.

JAMIE´S MOM (O.S.)

Go ahead then, pick up and leave!

JAMIE´S DAD (O.S.):

You think I won´t, do you! Well, you just watch me, bitch!

JAMIE´S MOM (O.S.):

Oh, you haven´t got the guts cuz you know you´re gonna screw everything up again just like you did our marriage, your career and not to mention that little hellcat of a daughter of yours!

JAMIE´S DAD (O.S.):

So now she´s my daughter, huh!

The fight continues from within the house, but Jamie has heard enough. She wipes a tear from her cheeks, puts on her brave face and marches over to Tara's.

18. Ext Outside front door Evening

Tara is fumbling with her keys, while Jake patiently leans against the wall, watching her.

JAKE:

Isn´t your mom or your sister home?

TARA:

Lizzie´s probably home. Mom's got work and then school today, so she won´t be home ´till eleven.

JAKE:

Hence the babysitting.

TARA:

You sure you don´t mind?

JAKE:

Yeah, it´s cool as long as I get to hang out with you.

She finally gets the door open, smiles and then plants a big wet one on him.

TARA:

Have I ever told you that as far as being a boyfriend goes, you´re not doing that badly?

JAKE:

Have I told you you´re the hottest girl I´ve ever met?

Another wild kiss follows, before they head inside. When they close the door behind them we

PAN LEFT ON THE WALL

For a few feet until we get to the house number. It reads: 1428.

19. Int Living Room Evening

Tara and Jake are taking off their coats (they´ve already dropped their shoes).

TARA:

Hey Lizzie, you home?

LIZZIE (O.S.):

Up here!

Tara throws off her jacket and is already on her way up the stairs.

TARA:

I´m gonna …

JAKE:

I know

TARA:

Just watch some TV or something, I´ll be down in a few minutes.

JAKE:

It´s cool. Take your time.

She smiles at him and hurries up the stairs.

20. Int Lizzie´s Room. Evening

Lizzie, Tara´s 12 year old sister, is sitting on the bed reading. When Tara comes in, she drops the book and they share a long, comforting hug.

TARA:

Hey Kiddo, you had a good day?

Lizzie:

It´s was all right.

TARA:

Have you left the house at all since School?

LIZZIE:

Nah, didn´t feel like like it. I´ve been reading

TARA:

What ya reading?

Lizzie holds up the cover, so she can see.

TARA:

Ah, _Little Women_. I read that when I was your age.

LIZZIE:

Did you like it?

TARA:

Yeah, I think it depicts some very important periods in a girls life.

LIZZIE:

Really? I think it´s kinda boring.

TARA:

Boring, huh?

LIZZIE:

Yeah, cuz there´s nothing going on in this thing! They wanna go on dates, then they don´t wanna go on dates. Someone just burned their hair, and THAT´S the most exciting thing that´s happened so far.

TARA:

If it´s any consolation, there´s someone who dies in it.

LIZZIE:

Sweet!

Tara grabs a brush, and Lizzie sits down on the bed in front of her.

TARA:

You know you really should get out more

LIZZIE:

I know, it´s just that I don´t really have any friends here yet and …

TARA:

… and you´re not gonna get any friends if you stay cooped up in here all the time. What about that Megan girl? She´s been over here a few times.

LIZZIE:

That was to study. You´re the only real friend I have.

Tara gives her a big hug from behind and kisses her hair.

TARA:

Well, you can be sure that I´ll never leave you.

LIZZIE:

Like dad said he wouldn´t?

The painful memories immediately show on both their faces.

TARA:

HE left us because he´s an asshole, period. Thinking about him only brings us down.

LIZZIE:

Do you ever think about him?

TARA:

Yeah, but I really wish I didn´t.

She stands up and goes to the door. Lizzie picks up her book, and is already starting to get back to her own little world.

TARA (CONT´D):

Are you coming down for dinner?

LIZZIE:

Is anyone else coming?

TARA:

Jamie, Jake and perhaps Jamie's boyfriend Xan

LIZZIE:

Not that Low-life?

TARA:

Hey, watch it young lady! He´s not a … oh well, he kinda is, isn't he?

LIZZIE:

Mmm

TARA:

Well, they´re not gonna stay for long …

LIZZIE:

Thank god for small favors!

TARA:

… and I promise I´ll fix us something real tasty!

LIZZIE:

It better be!

The two Sisters smile at each other, as Tara leaves the room.

21. Ext House Evening

Establish the house. The house is cozily lit up inside, and the night seems peaceful.

22. Int Dining Room. Evening

The kids are seated around the dinner table. Empty plates, pots and pans fill the table. Jake undoes the top button in his pants, and slumps down an extra couple of inches in his chair. Tara (who´s sitting next to him) notices and gives him a little kiss on the forehead.

TARA:

That good, huh?

JAKE:

Yeah, I don´t think I´m gonna be among the moving for at least an hour.

TARA:

Well, could you move your butt over to the couch so I can clean up here?

JAKE:

You see why I´m this crazy about her?

JAMIE:

Yeah, she should make someone a real nice little home-maker wife someday.

TARA:

Real funny Jamie, hah hah

JAMIE:

You need some help?

TARA:

Nah, I got it covered.

The other head off to the couch area, as Tara begins the clean-up.

23. Int Kitchen. Evening

Tara is washing up, and we hear the sounds of a TV in the background. She is almost done, and she is wiping a plate when she is startled by something she sees out the window and drops it. Her startled look quickly changes to one of annoyance, when she sees what it is.

TARA:

Jamie, your boyfriend's here!

We see XAN pressing his open mouth up against the window (a so-called Blowfish), and when he retracts he starts laughing and pointing at Tara. Jamie comes into the kitchen, and opens the back door to let him in. He continues into the living room (in his dirty shoes and everything!), and the other two follow.

24. Int Living Room. Evening

Jake and Lizzie are each lying on a couch, trying to get their bearings after this huge meal. They are watching TV when Xan comes in to break the moment. He decides to sit down on the couch where Lizzie is lying, so he grabs her legs and throws them up on the table. She gives him an angry gaze, and more out of defiance than anything else, she stays in this rather unnatural position. Jamie and Tara come in and Jamie stands next to the couch so he can put his arm around her waist. He eyes Lizzie´s spot.

XAN:

Hey Kid, how about you moving to the other couch, so I can have my girl here sitting next to me?

LIZZIE:

Well how about YOU get up and leave, worthless loser?

TARA:

Lizzie!

LIZZIE:

It´s ok

She starts to get up.

LIZZIE (CONT´D):

I´m only the one that actually lives here

She marches up the stairs, and slams the door shut behind her. Jamie sits down next to Xan, and he tries to put his arm around her but she pushes it away. Tara looks angrily at Xan, as she sits herself down next to Jake.

XAN:

Cute kid!

TARA:

Have you ever such a thing as being polite to people?

XAN:

What did I do?

An angry gaze from Tara says it all, and he begins laugh again

JAKE:

What?

XAN:

Tell ém

TARA:

He just scared the crap out of me, that´s all

XAN:

You should have seen your face, Summers! That was fucking priceless!

He tries to give Jamie a kiss, but she moves her head. Instead she sniffs his jacket.

XAN (CONT´D):

What?

JAMIE:

It´s ok, you´re clean

XAN:

You still on about that shit? That was like three weeks ago

TARA:

… and four weeks ago and six weeks ago and …

XAN:

You keep out of this!

JAMIE:

But she´s right, you really are one lousy boyfriend!

XAN:

And yet you still can´t help liking me

JAMIE:

Oh, I don´t like you. I just like screwing with you, and speaking of which: Could we use your room Tara, for about fifteen minutes or so?

XAN:

Please?

TARA:

No way!

JAMIE:

Come on, I mean we can´t go back to my place cuz my parents are home, and it´s not like he has a car or anything

TARA:

So basically it´s my room or the gutter? (beat) Ok, but only because it´s you, Jamie.

JAMIE:

I owe you one.

TARA:

Oh and Xan: Seeing as I have to sleep in that bed, it would be really nice if you could keep the amount of naked contact you have with said bed to an absolute minimum.

Xan looks totally dumbfounded

XAN:

I have absolutely no idea what all that meant.

JAMIE:

It means that I can get naked on the bed and you can´t.

XAN:

Oh, that´s cool.

TARA:

And when you´re done you´re leaving, Xan

XAN:

Got places we gotta be at anyway

They get up and leave, and before they head up the stairs, Jamie mouths "thank you" to Tara, who gives her a smile back.

This of course leaves 1 virgin and 1 18-teen year boyfriend in the room, with the subject of sex hanging in the air. The air is thick with tension, as they both try to think of something to say. Unfortunately when they do think of some thing to say, they start blabbering at exactly the same time. Shy smiles are exchanged.

TARA:

You go first

JAKE:

Nah, you go

TARA:

Ok. (beat) Do you ever wish we were more like them?

JAKE:

Like Jamie and Xan? They´re the most screwed up couple I´ve ever seen!

TARA:

Yeah, but like you know they, eh, you know, do it.

She is almost afraid to say the words, and she looks at him like what he´s gonna say means life or death.

JAKE:

You know I´m cool with that

TARA:

Yeah I know, but isn't it almost expected that you´re gonna do it when you´ve been together for over six months?

JAKE:

You know I´ve done it before, and you know there´s nothing I'd like more than to do it with you, but (beat) I don´t wanna do it with you, if you don´t feel right doing it. Does that make any sense at all?

She smiles and gives him a kiss.

TARA:

It makes perfect sense! I´m so glad that you´re understanding, and I promise that soon …

JAKE:

Meaning?

TARA:

Meaning not that far into the future, you and I are gonna (beat) Boink!

JAKE (laughing):

We´re gonna boink, huh?

TARA:

We´re gonna boink!

They engage in a passionate kiss that is only broken because of the sound of the doorbell.

25. Int Tara´s room. Evening

Xan is lying on the bed, trying to unbutton his pants. Jamie has taken her shirt and pants off, and is undoing her bra.

JAMIE:

Remember what she said, you can´t be naked on the bed

XAN:

You mean I gotta be on top?

JAMIE:

No, you really suck at that. Just pull your pants down a little and whip it out!

XAN:

You´re the boss!

26. Ext Garden Evening

JASON´S POV

We are lurking in the garden outside the house. We hear the ominous CH-CH-CH KA-KA-KA At the door we see that it is a deputy, who rang the doorbell. We move along with the bushes (remaining in cover), while we keep an eye on him.

CUT TO THE FRONT DOOR

Deputy SEAN CALDWELL, Jake's older brother is the one who rang the doorbell. He thinks he hears something in the bushes, and pulls out his flashlight. He shines a light at the bushes, but can´t see anything through them because they´re so thick. He´s about to go and investigate it, when the door is opened

JASON´S POV

We have been crouching down to hide from the flashlight, so we straighten ourselves up, and see that the deputy is now busy talking to the people of the house. We move along the house, and through an open window, we see Jamie bouncing up and down, topless.

27. Int. Tara´s room. Evening

Jamie is really going at it, while Xan is lying there enjoying this wild ride.

28. Ext. Garden Evening

Jake has joined the other two at the front door. Tara and Sean know and like each other, you can tell.

JAKE:

Hey bro, what´s up?

SEAN:

Dad needs your help tonight

JAKE:

What does he need me for?

SEAN:

Were gonna try to arrest the Reapers tonight, seems they really stepped over the line last night. Went up to a cemetery up by Crystal Lake and thrashed some tombstones.

JAKE:

Doesn´t sound any worse than what they usually do.

SEAN:

Yeah well they also … (beat) I really shouldn't be telling you this but you´ll probably find out sooner or later anyway

JAKE:

What? Come on, what did they do?

SEAN:

Beat three people to death

TARA:

Oh my god!

JAKE:

You sure it was them?

SEAN:

Guess they must be pretty sure if were gonna arrest them. You coming?

JAKE:

Yeah, sure. Just a sec, let me get my coat. Whatever help I can be, I'll try.

SEAN:

Dad seems to think you might know of some of their hangouts.

JAKE:

I know they hang around the mall, but …

Jake now has his coat on, and is ready to go. When he goes to kiss Tara goodbye, we hear a large moan in the background (whether it was Xan or Jamie, is hard to tell), which stops him in his tracks. Both Jake and Tara look pretty embarrassed, but Sean can´t help letting out a little chuckle.

SEAN:

Is there anyone else in the house with you?

TARA:

Just my sister and a couple of my, hmm, friends

SEAN:

Sure sounds like they´re having fun back there!

JAKE:

Yeah, eh didn´t we have to leave or something. Like right now? You don´t mind, right?

TARA:

No, of course not, go! Just give a girl a little something to get by on here!

They begin a looooong goodbye kiss!

29. Int Tara´s room. Evening

Xan is lying on the bed, looking smug and having a smoke. His pants are down around his ankles. Jamie is putting on clothes like there was no tomorrow, and she looks pissed.

XAN:

Just goes to show …

JAMIE:

What?

XAN:

That even though you were saying all that shit about you liking me and that, you still can´t keep those horny little hands off me!

JAMIE:

Well, I suggest you enjoy it while it lasts!

XAN:

What´s that supposed to mean?

JAMIE:

That if we don´t start going past the two minute time limit soon, then I´m starting to think there isn't a reason to doing it at all!

XAN:

That´s not fair.

She bolts from the room, and slams the door behind her. He looks after her for a second, then stares up in the ceiling. He ashes his smoke on the floor, and takes a deep puff.

XAN:

Freaky bitch!

30. Ext. Garden Evening

Tara is standing in the doorway checking out her man, as he walks down towards the waiting police cars. Jamie comes down and stands next to her.

JAMIE:

Guess they finally caught him, huh?

TARA:

They weren't after him! They needed his help with some stuff, and anyway why are you down here so soon?

JAMIE:

It´s just the same old sad story all over again

31. Int. Tara´s room. Evening

Xan is lying on the bed, his eyes closed. He takes the last puff of his cigarette and opens his eyes so he can flick it out the window.

XAN´S POV

As we see a mighty figure standing in front of our view. We slowly pan up, until we see the hockey mask! Jason has his machete raised, and there is a loud CRACKING SOUND as the machete hacks down.

32. Ext At the front door. Evening

The girls hear the CRACKING SOUND, and look at each other in bewilderment.

JAMIE:

What the hell was that?

TARA:

Sounded like something cracking or splintering or something.

Another loud cracking sound, this time followed by a big bump.

JAMIE:

That doesn´t sound right!

TARA:

I´m gonna go check it out, you get the guys.

JAMIE:

Be careful

She runs inside.

33. Int. Upstairs Hallway Evening

Tara runs into Lizzie in the hallway, and she looks scared.

LIZZIE:

Did you hear that?

TARA:

Yeah, where did it come from?

LIZZIE:

It came from your room, I think someone's in there.

TARA:

I think Xan´s in there, but I don´t how he could …

She knocks on the door.

TARA (O.S.):

Xan, hey Xan are you in there? Xan? I don´t think he´s in there.

She turns to Lizzie, who looks really scared now.

TARA (CONT´D):

What?

TARA´S POV

She follows Lizzie´s gaze downwards, and realizes that she is standing in a pool of blood, that´s seeping out from underneath the door.

TARA:

Lizzie, go to your room and lock the door.

LIZZIE:

But …

TARA:

Do it!

Lizzie quickly locks herself in her room. Tara takes a moment to take a deep breath and gather up her courage, before she opens the door to her room. She screams at what she sees and freezes in the spot where she stands. The others come running up the stairs.

JAKE:

Tara, are you all right? I heard you … Holy shit!

JAMIE:

Oh god!

Jamie rushes to the bathroom to throw up, while the others can´t help staring at the gruesome sight before them.

TARA´S POV

Looking in to her room, we see that the bed has broken apart near the head post and has collapsed. Xan is lying in a puddle of blood with his head up against the smaller half of the bed. Well, not with his actual head, since that´s missing and the way he´s lying you might say that if it wasn't for all the blood, you would think that he had stuck his head through the bed. The window is open and the draft is making the curtains blow.

34. Ext Garden Night

Tara, Jamie, Jake and Lizzie are sitting on the front step. They look very cold and Tara trying is comfort Lizzie and Jamie.

CRANE SHOT OF THE GARDEN

Wide shot of the garden, that shows us what´s going on. The street is filled with several Police cars and a few news vans. An ambulance has pulled up to the house, and medics are rolling Xan´s remains out of the house on a stretcher. A crowd is beginning to form around the scene, since this isn't exactly something they see every day. It´s pretty much total chaos!

CUT TO

SHERRIF JOHN CALDWELL, a stern but fair man in his late 40´s, is talking to VERN PEMBRIDGE, a veteran cop in his late 50´s who´s been with the Springwood PD through everything that´s happened.

SHERIFF:

You think it could be him?

PEMBRIDGE:

Not sure, Sheriff. I don´t seem to recall anyone waking up without a head before, but …

SHERIFF:

But still, we can´t be sure, can we?

PEMBRIDGE:

I guess not, Sheriff.

The medics wheel the corpse past them and they look at each other with concern. They move a little away from the ambulance.

SHERIFF:

Can we afford to take the chance?

PEMBRIDGE:

You weren't here through the bad times Sheriff, but I was. I tell you that if this gets as ugly as the last time, it truly is gonna be a nightmare. It´ll be the death of Springwood, that´s for sure.

SHERIFF:

Well, the FBI is sending one of their hotshots to help us out, so let´s hope he´s good.

PEMBRIDGE:

He better be real good.

They hear a horn honking loudly in the background, and it gets their attention.

CUT TO

A Black Mercedes, that´s the one doing the honking. It is trying to get to the house, but the crowd is too thick though, and a man jumps out of the passenger side. He flashes his badge to some police officers, and they clear a way for the car. When the car is a close to the house as it can come, it stops. Out of the car steps JOHN RAZNOR, a young hotshot in his early 30´s who looks like the epitome of every FBI agent we´ve ever seen. Reporters immediately flock towards him, and the man who helped him before, tries to push them away to no avail.

REPORTER #1:

Mr. Raznor are you now assigned to this case?

REPORTER #2:

What can you tell us about the murder?

REPORTER #3:

Do you have any suspects yet.

Raznor puts on his game face and smiles to the reporters. He´s loving this!

RAZNOR:

Please, please you know I can´t give out any information about the case yet. The only certain information I can give you is this: 1. I´ve been assigned to the case and 2. I´m gonna solve it!

The reporters keep asking questions in each other's mouth's, but Raznor ignores them and turns away. Sheriff Caldwell comes over and shakes his hand.

SHERIFF:

John Raznor! The said they'd send someone good, but this is a blessing!

RAZNOR:

And then you must be Sheriff Caldwell

SHERIFF:

That was pretty impressive how you handled those reporters

RAZNOR:

Sheriff, they´re only out looking for two things: Sensations and Celebrities, and as long as they get one, they´re satisfied. Now let´s go take a look at that crime scene, shall we?

They begin walking towards the house.

RAZNOR (CONT´D):

I just came from up at Crystal Lake, and I already got a feeling the two cases are connected.

SHERIFF:

With all due respect Mr. Raznor, but we´re pretty sure we already got that one solved, you see there´s these four punks who've been terrorizing the community and …

RAZNOR:

This wasn't punks!

SHERIFF:

Are you sure?

RAZNOR:

Always

They are now up near the front steps and they´re on their way in they pass the kids.

RAZNOR (O.S.):

Now, I know people round here immediately are gonna start thinking it´s this Krueger guy again, but I don´t believe that story one bit …

SHERIFF:

Hmmm

The sheriff motions towards the kids, who are hearing all of this.

RAZNOR:

Wasn't any of them that did it!

They continue into the house, and the kids are left staring at each other.

LIZZIE:

Who´s Krueger?

TARA:

I don´t know, honey. But if he´s the one that did it, then I´m sure they´re gonna catch him. Right, Jake?

Jake is sitting in his own world, staring down in the ground.

TARA (CONT´D):

Jake! Jake!

She shakes his shoulder and he comes to.

TARA (CONT´D):

Do you know anything about this Krueger guy?

He thinks about it for a few seconds then shakes his head.

TARA (CONT´D):

You ok? You´re kinda detached here.

JAKE:

Well if it is then maybe it´s because I just saw a guy I know, who was missing his head! Maybe I don´t feel like talking right now, ok?

TARA:

Ok, sorry!

She pulls Lizzie in close, and they keep each other warm. Jamie (who´s been strangely quiet for once) puts her head on Tara´s shoulder, and we pan out to show all four.

34. Int Upstairs Hallway Night

The Sheriff and Raznor are on their way up the stairs.

SHERIFF:

The thing you gotta understand is that that name isn't just one you blurt out around here like that. The town is doing everything it can to forget that period and …

RAZNOR:

Yeah, yeah, I get it. This is the murder room?

SHERIFF:

That´s it

He opens the door and they step inside.

35. Int Tara´s Room Night

A photographer is taking pictures of the crime scene, while a detective is dusting the window pane for prints. The coroner is standing in the corner trying to catch his breath.

RAZNOR:

So you think he came in through the window, huh?

SHERIFF:

Yes because the window was open and …

RAZNOR:

Then that does seem very likely. That´s the coroner?

SHERIFF:

Yeah, that´s Eddie over there. Hey Eddie!

EDDIE NOVAK, the coroner, looks like he´s seen a ghost.

EDDIE:

Sheriff

SHERIFF:

This is agent Raznor, he´s with the bureau. What can you tell us?

EDDIE:

What can you say: He was beheaded!

RAZNOR:

Can you say what kind of weapon might have been used?

EDDIE:

My guess would be something like an axe or a Butcher's knife or …

RAZNOR:

A machete?

EDDIE:

Could be, but the person swinging it would have to be mighty strong.

RAZNOR:

Thanks doc, that´s all for now.

EDDIE:

I really hope you find this son of a bitch!

SHERIFF:

I personally guarantee you not only will we find this guy, but we´re gonna put him behind bars where he belongs!

EDDIE:

Later, Sheriff. Agent Raznor.

Eddie leaves them, and Raznor begins to inspect the crime scene.

RAZNOR:

Sure like to see the butcher's knife that could this to a bed!

SHERIFF:

Does seem pretty unlikely, doesn´t it? Looks more like someone with a chain saw to me.

RAZNOR:

If nothing else the girl in the opposite room would have heard it. This bed wasn't sawed through, this was pure force.

SHERIFF:

You´re probably right. Hey, you wanna talk to the kids that were in house when it happened? We got them downstairs.

RAZNOR:

Nah, it´s late and they´ve been through a lot tonight. We´re not gonna get anything useful out of them anyway, but I understand one of your deputies was right outside the house when it happened?

SHERIFF:

That´s right

RAZNOR:

Then I suggest we drive back to the station, get a hot cup of coffee, hear what he has to say and call it a night.

SHERIFF:

Sounds fine to me!

36. Ext Garden Night

The crowd is beginning to retract along with the news vans. Only a few police cars are left as a red Subaru pulls up to the curb and out jumps RITA SUMMERS, Tara and Lizzie´s mom.

RITA:

TARA! LIZZIE!

CUT TO TARA AND LIZZIE

Tara and Lizzie are now sitting alone as Lizzie jumps up at the sound of her mom's voice.

LIZZIE:

MOM!

She spots her and begins running towards her. Tara quickly follows her.

CUT TO RITA

Rita tries to run and meet them, but is stopped by a cop.

COP:

Please, maam this is a crime scene, you can´t just …

SHERIFF (O.S.):

Let her by

The police officer lets her by and Lizzie runs straight into her arms and gives her a huge hug. Tara follows a few seconds later and it becomes a group hug.

RITA:

Oh god, I left as soon as I heard, are you ok?

TARA:

Yeah, we´re ok

LIZZIE:

It was pretty scary for a while

RITA:

I know honey, but the scary stuff's over now, and it´s not coming back, ok?

Lizzie nods and they break the hug. The sheriff comes over to them.

SHERIFF:

Rita

RITA:

Sheriff, what happened here?

SHERIFF:

You don´t wanna know, and besides your kids can probably better tell you than I can, but the butt of it is that a guy got killed up in Tara´s room tonight.

RITA:

Oh god! And the kids saw the body?

TARA:

I did

Rita put an arm around her.

RITA:

Oh, honey.

SHERIFF:

Now we´ve sealed the room off and were gonna pack it in for tonight, but we´ll be back tomorrow to examine the room some more, so don´t touch anything in there, ok? We´re also gonna want to ask you some questions Tara, but that can wait till tomorrow

RITA:

Of course, Sheriff. Let´s get inside girls.

37. Ext. House Night

Re-establish the house. The downstairs is dimly lit and the only light on upstairs is coming from Rita´s bedroom.

38. Int Rita's Bedroom Night

Tara is in her PJ´s and she´s almost ready for bed. Rita comes in the room carrying a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other.

RITA:

Hi, pumpkin.

TARA:

Hey, mom

RITA:

Now I want you to eat this pill …

She gives the glass and the pill to Tara, who inspects it.

TARA:

What is it?

RITA:

It´s something to help you sleep. They´re leftovers from the "bad times" and I don´t need them anymore.

TARA:

But you think I do?

RITA:

Honey, after what you´ve been through tonight, I seriously doubt you´re gonna be getting any sleep without the wonders of modern science to help you along. This horrible memory is gonna be with you for a long time, but it´s usually the first period afterwards that´s the worst.

TARA:

I guess you´re right.

She puts the pill in her mouth and swallows the water. She gets in bed, and Rita pulls the covers over her.

TARA (CONT´D):

Mom, if it doesn´t get any better and I really can´t forget about it. Do you think we could move somewhere else?

RITA:

But I thought you were happy here?

TARA:

I am, but there´s something strange about this place or this house, I´m not sure. Not just tonight, but it´s there all the time, like this feeling that something is very wrong with it!

RITA:

I´m sure that´s just your imagination playing with your head, again. There´s nothing wrong with the house, I assure you. Plus, it hasn't been easy you know, having to start our lives all over again. It´s taken me two years to get us where we are now and with me getting my degree next summer …

TARA:

But what about Lizzie? She´s changed a lot since we moved here and …

RITA:

You don´t think HIM leaving and her trouble making friends has something to do with it?

TARA:

I guess

RITA:

You worry about her too, huh?

Tara nods.

RITA:

I really thought it would get better after we moved here, you know a change of scenery and all that. Now I´m afraid it´s gonna get worse before it gets better. I´m praying it won´t, but I admit I have my doubts. I think that either she´s gonna snap out of it soon, or she´s gonna end up being a loner for the rest of her life.

TARA:

She has us

RITA:

… And I have you two and without you, I'd probably crack too. Now it´s time for you to go to sleep, young lady.

She kisses her daughter on the forehead and gets up, opens the door and turns the light off.

RITA:

Sleep tight!

Rita closes the door.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

She closes her eyes, and tries to doze off. She turns to her left and fluffs the pillow, trying to get comfortable. She shifts to her right side, takes a deep breath a she lays perfectly still for about ten seconds as her breathing gets lighter and lighter. We´re starting to think that maybe, she actually has fallen asleep when she rolls to her back, opens her eyes and stares up at the ceiling.

TARA:

Modern science, my ass!

39. Int Upstairs Hallway Night

Tara comes out of her mother's bedroom and turns on the light.

TARA´S POV

She sees that the door to her room is open, and that the police tape has been ripped apart. A trail of blood leads down the stairs and we can hear the TV on downstairs.

ANNOUNCER:

And next on the KRGR Network we have a special on the Springwood Slasher, Freddy Krueger.

Cheesy music starts on the TV, Tara warily heads off towards the living room.

40. Int Living Room Night

Tara comes over and stands next to the couch.

TARA:

When did we get this channel?

XAN (O.S.):

Oh, this one's a new one

Tara looks and screams.

TARA´S POV

We see Xan sitting on his couch. His severed head is resting in his lap, and it´s smiling at her.

XAN (CONT´D):

Or an old one depending on how you look at it. They´ve been out for a while but it sure looks like they´re back in business!

TARA:

Xan! I thought you were …

XAN:

Dead? Yeah, it´s a shame about that. Really sucks having to carry your head around like this, too. I keep losing it, you know?

TARA:

I can see how that would be a problem!

XAN:

I´ll find a solution. I got all eternity to think of one, and I can´t be the only one in hell with this problem!

TARA:

But how are you …

XAN:

Schhh! Shut up, the show's starting.

Tara turns her head to look at the TV.

ANGLE ON TV

Part of the rape and birth scenes from part 5 is shown while the Narrator speaks. The networks logo is four small slash marks in upper right hand corner.

NARRATOR:

He was the bastard son of a hundred maniacs

Part of the teasing scene from part 6 is shown while the Narrator speaks.

NARRATOR (CONT´D):

Tormented at school …

Part of the scene with Freddy´s stepfather beating him in part 6 is shown.

NARRATOR:

.. and abused by the people that were supposed to love him, he decided to extract revenge on the society that didn´t want him.

Old yellow pictures of girls in their twenties appear on the screen.

NARRATOR (CONT´D):

First, it was the local prostitutes that felt his wrath.

A young girl, dressed in a late-fifties style dress is being interviewed while she´s sitting on a bed. Her throat has been slit and she´s crying while the blood is oozing out of the wound.

PROSTITUTE:

It was horrible! One minute he seemed fine, and the next he pulled out his straight razor …

A picture of the straight razor in question is shown.

PROSTITUTE:

… and he had so much rage in him! (she begins to break down) I didn´t stand a chance! None of us did.

Pictures of the power plant, his house on Elm Street, his wedding picture and finally a picture of him holding his young daughter, looking almost happy appear on the screen while the narrator speaks.

NARRATOR:

But he tried to become a productive member of society, a good citizen but his demons again got the better of him.

A picture of "Amy" his first child victim is shown

We see that Tara looks like she´s about to barf!

TARA:

Oh god!

XAN:

Ah, this is nothing. Wait till they get to the really good part!

ANGLE ON TV

A picture of the old Springwood elementary school is shown.

NARRATOR:

It would be at Springwood Elementary, his place of work that his real revenge would begin.

Pictures of shocked parents, murdered children being wheeled away in body bags and a baffled (and young) LIEUTENANT THOMPSON examining evidence is seen. We end with a picture of the razor glove.

NARRATOR:

He would always be one step ahead of them, but it would be his own blood that betrayed him

Part of the scene with Kathryn seeing her mother's murder in part 6 is shown

NARRATOR (CONT´D):

But when even the law couldn't touch him …

Part of the scene of Freddy burning in part 6 is shown

NARRATOR (CONT´D):

… They extracted their own cruel revenge and thought they got rid of him for good. Little did they know …

The TV turns black.

NARRATOR:

That the nightmare was just beginning!

We get a thirty second mix of the best killings from the first seven movies, done MTV style.

Xan is laughing his ass off and starts applauding.

XAN:

Man, this guy's a god! I´m with you, Freddy!

Tara looks at him in disbelief and starts to get up from the couch. She is getting outta here!

XAN (CONT´D):

Hey, where ya going? They haven´t even gotten to the best parts yet!

TARA:

I don´t think I feel like watching more of this.

XAN:

You don´t feel like watching?

A moment after he says this, FREDDY´S CLAW COMES OUT OF HIS CHEST!

CLOSE UP OF TARA

In complete and utter disbelief at what she´s seeing, she´s frozen where she stands.

Another hand comes out of Xan´s chest and the two seem to be trying to rib his ribcage apart, while Xan´s head rolls out of his lap and down on the floor. Gallons and gallons of blood is flowing out of Xan´s busted ribcage.

Tara tries to get up and move, but the blood is making the floor slippery, and she has to use the table to keep her balance as we cut to

FREDDY

Who´s a bloody mess, but almost free. Cut to

TARA

How now doesn´t have the table to help her anymore, and the sofa isn't as much help.

TARA´S POV

Looking back at Freddy, who´s reaching back into the chest. He gets out his hat and dusts it off. Strangely enough he´s not covered in blood anymore, and he let´s out his slow, evil cackling laughter.

TARA:

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?

FREDDY:

What I am is your worst Nightmare, and what I want is for you to die!

TARA´S POV

She sees the door to the basement isn't far away, but it´s a slippery road.

FREDDY

Waiting to make his move

WIDE SHOT

That shows us that this is a standoff. She looks to the basement door, and so does he. He slowly begins to advance toward her, his glove raised and the blades gleaming in the light from the TV, while Tara begins to back off towards the basement door. Their eyes are fixed on each other, and there is a few seconds of enormous tension before Freddy makes his move and jumps at her!

TARA

As she tries to make her a lunge for the door, but she slips in the blood!

TARA´S POV

She sees that Freddy is having a little problem with the blood too, but he quickly regains his balance. She looks into his eyes she sees that horrible fire in them.

FREDY:

You´re mine now, bitch!

He throws himself at her just a millisecond after she gets the door open. She rolls down the stairs, and his claw misses her by a beat.

41. Int Basement/Boiler room Night

Tara rolls down to the bottom of the stairs. She looks pretty banged up and frightened as she tries to catch a hold of herself.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

Feeling out a bump on her head

Tara:

Damn it. Auw!

She looks around her, amazed.

TARA´S POV

We are in Freddy´s boiler room, burning bright red and it´s hot!

CLOSE UP ON TARA

As she wipes the sweat from her face, she looks back up the stairs with even more amazement.

TARA´S POV

We see that where the stairs were, there is now a bare wall.

ON TARA

She looks around confused. We hear a SCREECHING SOUND and she decides to run in the opposite direction on the sound.

She is running through the boiler room that appears to be more like a maze. She hears some one singing around the corner and stops in her tracks.

LITTLE GIRL (O.S.):

One, Two Freddy´s coming for you

Three, Four Better lock your door

Five, Six Get your crucifix

She continues to sing as Tara warily rounds the corner.

TARA´S POV

We see that it´s a little blonde girl, who´s about 8 years old. You might recognize her as AMY, the girl whose picture was shown on TV. She´s wearing a pretty blue dress and she´s jumping rope while she´s singing. Tara tries to approach her.

TARA:

Hi!

AMY:

Nine, Ten never sleep again

She stops jumping and turns to look at Tara.

AMY (CONT´D):

Hi, who are you?

TARA:

I´m Tara, what´s your name?

AMY:

I´m Amy. (beat) I don´t think you´re supposed to be here.

Tara takes a few steps closer towards her.

TARA:

Why?

AMY:

We haven´t had anyone new here for a long time now.

TARA:

Are there other kids like you here?

AMY:

He keeps us around.

She begins jumping rope again.

TARA:

Who keeps you around? Why does he do that?

AMY:

Freddy, you silly head! He keeps us around so he can play with us!

She keeps jumping and hums a little made-up-on-the-spot song to herself. The SCREECHING NOISE is heard again, but this time much louder.

FREDDY (O.S.):

You can run, but you can´t hide! You´re in my world now!

Amy stops jumping, looks at Tara and shakes her head.

AMY:

Oh, oh! You´re in trouble!

TARA:

But he can´t hurt me, right?

AMY:

Oh, he can hurt you.

TARA´S POV

We see that Amy's dress now has a large bloodstain on the front of it, and it keeps growing!

AMY (CONT´D):

Just like he hurt me and all the others

We look back and see the shadow of the knife-glove coming around the corner. Freddy's cackling laughter sends an icy chill down our backs!

TARA

She grabs Amy by the hand, and tries to pull her away, but the little girl won´t budge.

TARA:

Please, come on. We gotta go!

AMY:

I can´t leave, but you can

TARA:

How, please tell me! How?

CUT TO THE CORNER

We see that Freddy is coming nearer, we can now hear his footsteps and his shadow is growing bigger. He scrapes his claw against the pipes, making a horrible screeching sound.

CUT BACK TO TARA

Tara is now shaking Amy.

TARA:

Come on, tell me! How do I get out of here?

AMY:

It´s easy, all you gotta do is wake up

TARA:

Wake up? How do I do that?

She follows Amy's gaze up towards the boiler, and she knows what she has to do.

TARA:

I really wish I could help you.

AMY:

It´s not your fault, just remember to tell them.

TARA:

Tell them what?

TARA´S POV

Little Amy's head has now been replaced by Freddy´s!

AMY:

THAT I´M BACK, YOU STUPID CUNT!

TARA

She screams at the sight and slams her arm up against the boiler. Burning herself probably doesn´t help either.

42. Int. Rita's Bedroom Night

Tara wakes up, screaming! The door is ripped open, and her mom comes rushing in and turns on the bed light.

RITA:

What´s happening? Are you ok?

Tara gives her mom a big hug and looks like she never wants to let go.

TARA:

I´m fine. I had a nightmare, that´s all.

RITA:

No wonder you´re having nightmares with everything that's happened tonight.

Lizzie comes in wiping the sleep from her eyes and yawning.

LIZZIE:

What´s going on?

TARA:

I just had a bad dream, that´s all.

RITA:

Go back to sleep honey

Lizzie saunters off back to her own room.

RITA (CONT´D):

You´re sure you´re all right? Do you want another pill?

TARA:

I´m fine, and I don´t want more pills. I think I´m gonna read for a while and then make another go at catching some z´s.

RITA:

Don´t stay up too late.

She kisses her daughter on the forehead and leaves the room. After she´s left Tara pulls down her sleeve and gently touches the light-red burn mark that has appeared on her arm and grimaces.

43. Ext. Police Station Night

Establish the police station. A few black and whites are parked out side along with Raznor´s Mercedes. Noone seems to be around, and it´s very quiet.

44. Int Interrogation room Night

A table is placed in the middle of the room. Three cups of coffee and a thermos are on the table. The Sheriff is sitting on one side of it and Sean on the other. Raznor is standing up and leaning against the wall.

SHERIFF:

So, you were heading from the house down to the car and then what?

SEAN:

I was just about to open the car door when I heard one of the girls, Jamie, shouting at us, and I saw she was running towards us.

SHERIFF:

To tell you that they had heard a noise

SEAN:

That´s correct, Dad

His dad gives him the evil eye and Sean stares down at the table

SEAN (CONT´D):

I mean, Sheriff. Sir

SHERIFF:

So then you ran in to investigate it

SEAN:

Well, we didn´t exactly run …

RANOR:

Why?

SEAN:

I had already heard that there were people up there and …

RAZNOR:

And you didn´t imagine anything like this might have happened?

SEAN:

No sir, no.

SHERIFF:

What did you see when you came upstairs?

SEAN:

The other girl, Tara, was standing in the hallway staring into the room like she was hypnotized or something. I couldn't get my eyes off it myself once I saw it.

SHERIFF:

I know, we were there

SEAN:

Not while the body was still in there! Whoever did this is sick, very sick!

SHERIFF:

I know. We´ll get him, Sean. Don´t worry about that.

Sean is clearly on the verge of a breakdown here, and the Sheriff and Raznor give each other a nod.

SHERIFF:

We´re done for tonight, Sean. Go home and get some sleep.

Sean gets up and heads for the door.

SHERIFF:

And give your mom a hug from me, will ya? Tell her it´ll be a while till I get home.

Sean nods and leaves them alone. Raznor pours himself a cup of coffee and lights a cigarette, while the Sheriff stands up and has himself a good stretch.

SHERIFF:

Thank God all days aren't like this, huh?

RAZNOR:

I honestly can´t think of any place in the world I'd rather be right now.

SHERIFF:

Is that so?

RAZNOR:

This is our shot at greatness, Sheriff! If we can catch this one, then we´ll never be forgotten!

SHERIFF:

You already know who did this, don´t you?

RAZNOR:

I´m about 99 percent sure, but you won´t believe me if I tell you.

SHERIFF:

Is it Freddy Krueger?

RAZNOR:

As far as I know Fred Krueger got torched to death in 1968, so no it´s not him.

SHERIFF:

It´s connected to the murders last night, right?

RAZNOR:

Now, what makes you say that?

SHERIFF:

We got called up there to give them some backup. Usually that means to help out with the investigation, but my boys weren't let anywhere near the crime scene.

RAZNOR:

And that tells you?

SHERIFF:

That whatever was up there, it´s something so classified that not even the local PD is allowed to hear about it. Come on, what is it? Were the bodies messed up like this one?

Raznor takes a sip from his coffee and a deep puff on his cigarette.

RAZNOR:

Well, it´s not so much the bodies as the graves. You see, the grave of Jason Voorhees …

SHERIFF:

I don´t think we have to worry too much about people reacting to his grave being desecrated. He´s not exactly Mr. Popular up there, you know.

RAZNOR:

It was empty.

Dead silence as the Sheriff tries to let this sink in.

SHERIFF:

You think someone stole his corpse?

RAZNOR:

I´m thinking that someone went up there to resurrect him, and when they succeeded, he killed them.

SHERIFF:

Do you know how that sounds?

RAZNOR:

It´s happened before.

The sheriff stares at him

SHERIFF:

You´re serious about this?

RAZNOR:

June 13th 1986, an 18 year old boy named Tommy Jarvis claimed to be responsible for resurrecting Jason Voorhees with a bolt of lightning. Whether the kid told the truth or not was never actually proven, but what has been proven afterwards is that over the next day, Jason goes on a rampage and adds another eighteen victims to his hit list.

SHERIFF:

Dear god! What if he´s the one that …

RAZNOR:

Then we´ll really be giving the papers something to write about!

45. Ext. Mall Parking Lot Night

Two large security guards are throwing four punks out of the mall. You have three guesses as to who they are.

PUNK #1:

Screw you, Nazi! I know where you live man!

GUARD #1:

Yeah right! Goodnight fellas.

The two guards lock up for the night and head off into the darkness. The four punks each light up a cigarette.

PUNK #1:

What´s the plan?

PUNK #2:

We could take the drive up to Izzy´s. I heard there might be some army fuckers up there tonight.

PUNK #1:

I´m in

PUNK #3:

Let´s roll

They head off towards their car.

CUT TO THE CAR

The four have gotten in, when punk #1 notices something and starts laughing. He pokes Punk #2, who is sitting next to him, on the shoulder.

PUNK #1:

Hey Dex man, check out this motherfucker.

They all stare at the same thing Punk #1 is staring at and they laugh amongst themselves.

DEX:

Hey maybe we should take his wallet or something. Teach him that that´s just too fucking weird man!

The laughing dies down as they get a better look at him, and their faces turn to worried looks.

PUNK #4:

Is that a meat cleaver in his hands?

PUNK #1:

Do we really need to find out?

PUNK #3:

Yeah Dex start the car, man. Let´s get outta here?

Dex looks around at the others and lets out a contemptuous laugh.

DEX:

You´re not telling me you´re scared of this retard? He´s probably some harmless nut job who got lost on an outing from the funny farm!

PUNK #1:

I don´t know man, he looks pretty big to me!

DEX:

There´s four of us and one of him, ok? This is the way we make our living, guys. We beat people up, and now you´re telling me the four of us can´t handle one guy?

PUNK #4:

Do we have to prove a point here?

DEX:

Maybe we didn´t before, but I say we do now. Out!

The four get out of the car and stand in front of it. Dex is a few feet in front of the others.

DEX:

Hey buddy, we got a problem here or what?

He looks back at the others and smiles with self-assurance.

DEX (CONT´D):

Maybe he´s so dumb he can´t speak!

He turns his attention back the other way.

PUNK #4:

He´s not stopping, that´s for sure!

DEX:

Ok guys, come here. We´re gonna jump him once we get the chance. One on each arm and one on each leg, and then we beat the shit out of him!

The others look very worried at the prospects of that plan. We begin to see the enormous shadow of Jason moving in over them, and apart from Dex they look ready to run.

DEX:

NOW!

We now see that Jason is right in front of them, and he is beginning to raise his machete!

None of the others are moving, and they are stricken with fear, Dex looks back at them and yells at them.

DEX:

What the hell are you doing, you fucking pussies? Get mo …

That´s as far as he gets, because Jason HAS JUST CUT HIS HEAD OFF and it rolls down off his shoulders before his body collapses, and we see Jason in full figure, staring down at them.

CUT TO THE PUNKS

Who look like they are about to piss their pants (Maybe they have!). Jason PICKS UP PUNK #1 AND 3 BY THE NECK, RAMS THEIR HEADS TOGETHER, AND THEN SMASHES THEM HEAD-FIRST INTO THE SIDE WINDOWS OF THE CAR!

CLOSE UP ON PUNK #4

Who´s curled up against the car, totally panicked! He screams when Jason dumps the remains of his two dead buddies on either side of him.

PUNK #4´S POV

He looks up at Jason, who´s swinging his machete down for the kill!

47. Ext. House Morning

Re-establish the house.

48. Int. Kitchen Morning

Rita is making waffles, toast and coffee while a small TV is on in the background. Tara comes strolling in.

RITA:

Good morning sunshine! Did you sleep well?

Before even looking at her mother, Tara pours herself a cup of coffee a drinks it in one gulp while her mother looks on with slight amazement. She pours herself another cup and goes to sit at the table. She looks really tired and she is beginning to get bags under her eyes.

RITA:

I didn´t know you drank coffee?

TARA:

Guess you gotta start sometime

She takes another sip of coffee and stares at the TV.

ANGLE ON TV

A female reporter is reporting from outside their house the night before.

REPORTER:

It was in this seemingly rural suburban home, that an 18 year old boy reportedly was decapitated tonight. The community is filled with shock once again, as they see the horror of years gone by, a horror they thought they were rid off for good, come back. There is hope however, as the FBI has assigned none other than John Raznor, the agent famous for the capture of psychopathic serial killer Dominic Necros last January, in to assist the local Police Department on this high profile case.

The interview with John Raznor from last night comes on.

RAZNOR:

I can´t give out any information on this case yet. The only certain …

Rita turns the TV off and Tara stares at her with blank eyes.

TARA:

What was the other horror?

Rita lights up a cigarette while she looks at her wristwatch.

TARA:

MOM!

RITA:

What, honey?

TARA:

What was the other horror this town went through, that she was talking about?

RITA:

I really don´t know honey, but it´s really late and I gotta go. I made you and Lizzie breakfast, and …

TARA:

Was it Freddy Krueger?

Rita takes a deep puff from her cigarette, picks up her purse and heads for the door.

RITA:

I have no idea who that is. Now try to have a good day at school, but if you decide you´re not up for it, then come home. I´ll write you a note, ok?

She kisses Tara´s hair and heads out the door. Tara follows her till she´s out then turns her attention to her coffee again.

49. Ext Mall Parking Lot Morning

CRANE SHOT

The police have cleared the area around the punk's car and are sealing it off.

CUT TO PEMBRIDGE

Officer Pembridge lifts the police tape, so Raznor and the Sheriff can get under it.

SHERIFF:

Thanks Vern. How bad is it?

PEMBRIDGE:

They´re not gonna be hassling the shoppers again, that´s for sure.

SHERIFF:

You think Krueger could have done it?

PEMBRIDGE:

That´s very unlikely, Sheriff. Looks like these four were attacked by what must have been a rival gang or something. I just didn´t know there were any more gangs in town apart from these guys.

RAZNOR:

Thank you, Pembridge

He signals Caldwell with a nod, and they head towards the scene of the crime. After a few steps, they get the full visual and Caldwell grimaces while Raznor smiles.

SHERIFF:

God, that's …

RAZNOR:

You still think a gang did this?

We get a full visual of The Sheriff and Razor walking up next to the car. Raznor begins to inspect the broken windows, and the Sheriff stands there shaking his head.

SHERIFF:

What on earth could have …

RAZNOR:

Remember the individual we talked about last night?

SHERIFF:

You truly believe that Jason Voorhees is our guy?

RAZNOR:

Have a look at this.

We shoot from the backseat of the car at Raznor and the Sheriff as they inspect the passenger side window. Raznor pulls out a biro to demonstrate.

RAZNOR:

You see this gooey material on the glass?

SHERIFF:

I see it

RAZNOR:

You are aware that this stuff is human brains, right?

SHERIFF:

Sadly, I am

RAZNOR:

What more proof do you need? There´s no way that even five or six big guys could smash a guy's head through a car window. There´s only one force in this area that's capable of doing something like this and you know as well as I who that is.

SHERIFF:

What do you suggest we do?

RAZNOR:

He´s probably in hiding until it gets dark, but tonight he´s gonna be out on the prowl again, that´s for sure.

SHERIFF:

So we put every man we have out on the streets to keep a lookout for him?

RAZNOR:

We could do that, but you gotta remember that his favorite prey is teenagers. Last night he could have killed all of them in that house, but for some reason he didn´t. I say we keep an eye on those kids, and I guarantee you that Jason will fall right into our hands sooner or later.

The sheriff nods. He looks spent and happy to leave the decisions in this one to someone else.

SHERIFF:

I´ll put my best guys on it

CLOSE UP ON RAZNOR

Smiling at the thought of his future prospects

50. Ext. School Morning

Establish. Students and teachers on their way to class as we cut to

Jamie standing behind a bush and smoking a cigarette. She has very much the same glazed look Tara had earlier. Tara comes over to her and they both stare at the ground.

TARA:

Guess you´re not one for crowds right now, huh?

JAMIE:

This day is gonna be a test of patience. They all look at me like i´m some fucking victim or something, you know? You ok?

TARA:

I´m alive. You left in a hurry last night

JAMIE:

I didn´t think there was much to hang around for, so I went home

TARA:

What did your parents say?

JAMIE:

Thankfully my dad wasn't home and my mom, well you can´t really have a serious conversation with someone who´s passed out on the couch.

TARA:

So it was just you and your thoughts. I don´t think I could have made it through last night without Lizzie and mom.

JAMIE:

You get used to it. Worst part was this really bad dream I had.

Tara stares at Jamie.

TARA:

Was it about a guy named Freddy Krueger?

Jamie turns to look into Tara´s eyes.

JAMIE:

He had this glove, where the fingers had …

TARA:

Knives on the end of them like long fingernails.

A beat, as the two stare at each other in amazement and fear.

TARA (CONT´D):

What did he tell you?

JAMIE:

To tell people that he´s back. How about you?

TARA:

The same

JAMIE:

Do you think we should do as he says?

TARA:

Something tells me that would be a really bad idea. I think that for now, we should keep it to ourselves.

JAMIE:

But …

TARA:

Just until we find out more, ok?

Jamie nods and looks down at the ground. Jake and Riley come over, and they both look kinda gloomy. Tara snuggles into Jake's arms.

JAKE:

You guys doing any better?

JAMIE:

What the fuck does it look like?

TARA:

You can be glad you decided not to come last night Riley.

RILEY:

Yeah well. I just wanna say that I´m really sorry, I mean I didn´t know him or anything but …

JAMIE:

It´s ok, thanks.

She gives him an uneasy smile that quickly vanishes again and they head to class.

JAKE:

Seems there was a lot more trouble round town last night

TARA:

Where?

JAKE:

Down at the mall, I think. My dad and Sean were in a real hurry this morning, something about another multiple murder. It´s probably the same psycho that got Xan, if you ask me

TARA:

Why won´t this nightmare end?

They hear the attendance bell ring.

JAMIE:

I´m afraid it´s just beginning

51. Int Classroom Day

Students are piling in to their seats for the impending lesson, while their teacher MRS. STEVENS is pulling out books from her desk and getting herself ready. The students are talking amongst themselves, but all talk stops, when our four friends enter the room. Almost everyone is staring at Jamie, and she looks at Tara with an annoyed look on her face. A slight whispering begins again, as Jamie takes her seat by the window and Tara takes hers next to her. Jake and Riley sit down behind them as Mrs. Stevens looks ready to begin the lesson.

MRS. STEVENS:

Attention people! Now yesterday we discussed the Vollstead agreement and … TAMMY, WOULD YOU SHUT UP PLEASE! And it´s ramification on the America of the 1920´s. Today we will begin our last major topic of the year, namely the …

She turns around, picks up a piece of chalk and starts to write on the blackboard.

MRS. STEVENS (CONT´D):

Great depression, which started in 1929 and caused massive unemployment and a famine that was felt through most of the western world

She continues to talk and write as we

JAMIE

Who´s staring out the window with that glazed and tired look in her eyes

MRS. STEVENS (CONT´D (O.S.)):

… and played a large role in the events leading up to World War II. Now if you´ll turn to your textbooks …

Jamie brings her up and rests her face in it. She yawns and for just a moment, she closes her eyes. She opens them again, and wipes her eyes. She looks around and gets a freaked out look on her face.

JAMIE:

Eh, Mrs. Stevens?

JAMIE´S POV

Everyone apart from Mrs. Stevens, who´s busy talking and writing on the blackboard, is staring right at us!

JAMIE

Who is really uncomfortable with this stare down

JAMIE:

Mrs. Stevens, could you make them stop this?

Mrs. Stevens stops her endless talking and writing process and turns around. She looks angry!

MRS. STEVENS:

Why is it that whenever there´s a disturbance in my class, it´s always you miss Brendan?

JAMIE:

What? No, I just …

MRS. STEVENS:

You know how I feel about people who disrupt my class!

Now Jamie's fear is starting to turn to anger.

JAMIE:

Look lady! All I want from you is for you to tell all these shitheads to stop staring at me, ok?

Mrs. Stevens stares at her like she´s about to come down at slap her.

MRS. STEVENS:

I will not have you using language like that in my classroom! MR. CUTLIP´S OFFICE, NOW!

She points to the door and Jamie sulkingly gets up. She´s looks to Tara but she stares back at her with empty eyes. She heads for the door with everyone still staring at her.

52. Int. Waiting Room Day

Jamie comes up to the counter and taps her fingers on it. The secretary stops typing on her keyboard, and looks up at Jamie with a smile.

SECRETARY:

And what can I do you for?

JAMIE:

Mrs. Stevens sent me here?

SECRETARY:

Ah, you must be Jamie! They´re in there waiting for you, so you can walk right in

She goes back to typing and Jamie looks bewildered

JAMIE:

Who´s they?

No answer, as the secretary is busy with her typing

53. Int. Principals Office Day

Jamie walks in and is very surprised at what she sees. In the room are PRINCIPAL CUTLIP, SHERIFF CALDWELL and JOHN AND PEGGY BRENDAN.

JAMIE:

Mom, dad what are you doing here?

CUTLIP:

Have a seat, Jamie. We wanna talk to you.

The Sheriff grabs Jamie firmly by the arm and makes her sit down. Principal Cutlip sits down in his chair on the other side of the desk.

CUTLIP:

Now, the reason you´ve been called here is that you´re a problem. You´re a problem for your parents, this school and we think you might even be a problem for this whole community.

Jamie stares at him with amazement.

JAMIE:

I don´t understand, how …

JOHN:

Big surprise there!

He lets out a little sarcastic laugh.

SHERIFF:

She never was a smart one, that´s for sure!

CUTLIP:

Now we´re not here to make fun of Jamie, we´re here to tell her about everything that´s wrong with her. Peggy, do you have something to add?

Peggy, who looks like she may have had a drink or five, stares at her daughter with contempt.

PEGGY:

I wish we'd never had you!

Jamie turns to look up at her mom, and we see that tears are beginning to form in her eyes.

JAMIE:

Mom, how can you say that? Look I know we´re not exactly friends, but …

JOHN:

We we´re so happy before we had you. Even the first years of your life, we we´re a happy family. But then you changed. You became the little wiseass you are today, and because we have you, this big strain on our relationship, we´ve never stood a chance!

Tears are rolling down Jamie's cheeks as she tries to speak, but she can´t get any words out.

SHERIFF:

And then last night you got your boyfriend killed.

Jamie wipes her eyes and stares at him.

JAMIE:

You can´t be serious!

SHERIFF:

Oh no? You know who killed Xan? Jason Voorhees, that´s who!

She looks at him with amazement and then round at the others, who look like this isn't news to them.

JAMIE:

But that´s impossible!

SHERIFF:

There´s no doubt, Jason did it and you know why he picked Xan? Because he saw you riding him up in Tara´s bedroom!

Her parents look at each other and shake their heads.

JOHN:

And of course she´s a slut too!

PEGGY:

We really screwed up with this one, John.

CLOSE UP JAMIE

A huge mix of emotions running through her, from guilt to disbelief with everything else packed in between. She really is a mess to look at by now. There is a beat before they start talking again, and we hold on Jamie while they do so.

CUTLIP:

Doesn´t that in some way make her an accessory to murder?

PEGGY (excited):

Is there a chance you could arrest her?

JOHN:

That would sure help my wife and me out a lot, sheriff!

Jamie begins to sob again.

SHERIFF:

No, we can´t arrest her.

JOHN:

Dammit!

SHERIFF:

We can still punish her though.

JAMIE´S POV

She looks up at Principal Cutlip, and we see that his white shirt has been changed for a red and green striped shirt! She looks around to see that everyone now is wearing one except her, and they begin to close in on her.

JAMIE

She starts to panic

JAMIE:

What are you gonna do to me?

JAMIE´S POV

She looks at principal Cutlip, who is getting up and we notice that his face is turning red. When he stands up we see that he has a knife-glove on his right hand.

CUTLIP:

Nothing that won´t kill ya!

He starts to climb over the desk, and Jamie turns to look at her mom, whose face is bright red, and her skin is starting to fall off. She holds up her knife glove and smiles.

PEGGY:

Don´t feel bad about this, Jamie. It´s for the best

Jamie presses herself up against the back of the chair. She starts crying.

JAMIE:

NO PLEASE! DON´T KILL ME, PLEASE!

She is in a total panic and the others start to laugh.

JOHN:

I guess all that attitude was a mask after all.

PEGGY:

She´s a crybaby!

The others laugh hysterically and she turns to look at her mom, who´s raising her hand to strike.

PEGGY:

This is for not doing what Freddy told you to do!

JAMIE

She starts to scream, while the four knife-gloves come ever closer to her. Looks like she´s a goner when …

54. Int Classroom Day

JAMIE´S POV

We look up at Mrs. Stevens, who´s been shaking her. She looks worried.

MRS. STEVENS:

Jamie, wake up! Are you all right? You were screaming.

JAMIE

Who looks confused and frightened.

JAMIE´S POV

She looks around and sees that everyone now is staring at her! Most with a "huh?" look on their faces, but Tara looks on with real concern.

JAMIE

Who´s back in her state of panic.

JAMIE:

No fucking way, man!

She jumps up and runs out the door. Tara looks to Jake with an expression like "What are we gonna do?" and he shrugs. Riley looks like he´s got an important decision to make, as Tara tries to stand up but Mrs. Stevens grabs her by the shoulders and forces her back down in her chair.

MRS. STEVENS:

I think it´s best we leave her alone right now, Tara. She suffered a great loss and …

She is stopped by Riley who pushes her out of the way as he sprints out the door.

Tara and Jake look at each other with the same "huh?" expression the others had on before.

55. Int Hallway Day

Jamie is walking fast down the hallway. She´s crying and she looks terrified. Riley comes into sight behind her, and he runs to catch up with her.

RILEY:

Jamie, wait up!

He sprints to catch her, as she keeps walking. When he catches her, he stands in her way and looks like he´s got something important to say, but doesn´t know quite how to say it.

JAMIE:

Get out of my way!

RILEY:

Look I can help you, ok?

JAMIE:

Leave me alone!

She tries to go past him, but he stops her. She looks up at him with slight amazement.

RILEY:

It´s Freddy Krueger, right?

She looks at him warily

JAMIE:

How did you know?

RILEY:

Because I´ve faced him too, a long time ago and I think I know how we can beat him.

She surrenders and falls into his arms sobbing. He looks a little uneasy at first, but then gets the slightest smile on his face as he returns the embrace. In the background we see Tara and Jake coming up towards them.

JAMIE:

You really think we can defeat this Krueger guy?

RILEY:

I know we can

He spots the others who exchange uneasy looks.

56. Ext. Riley´s house Day

Establish. It´s an old two-story house with a big garden. Jake´s car is in the driveway next to an old Ford Stationwagon.

57. Int. Riley's Room Day

The group is in Riley's basement apartment. It is very spartanly decorated with only a fold-out couch, a table, an armchair, a punching bag and a dresser with a small TV on it. The three others are sitting on the couch while Riley is standing up.

RILEY:

My parents and I moved to Springwood from Idaho when I was seven. We used to live in the same house you live in now, Tara. They should have left it vacant.

Tara looks at him uneasily.

TARA:

What´s wrong with my house?

RILEY:

That´s where he used to take them!

TARA:

Who?

RILEY:

His victims. Back in his child killer days, he would take the town's young boys and girls down to the basement, where he would torture them to death with his razor-glove. After that he'd store the bodies down at the power station.

JAMIE:

Yikes!

RILEY:

That´s not even half of it. See the cops captured him and took him to trial, but because someone screwed up with the arrest warrant or something, they had to let him off.

JAMIE:

So he continued killing kids?

RILEY:

On that same night the parents of Elm Street took it upon themselves to do what the courts couldn't, so they caught up with him and turned him into a human fireball, and with his dying breath he wowed to get his revenge.

A beat as the others let this sink in

TARA:

But if he got burned to death, then what´s he doing in our dreams?

RILEY:

Because after he died, he became something much worse. It was in our house that he first struck thirteen years later against a girl called Nancy Thompson, whose dad was Sheriff at the time. Over the next days he kills her friends before she defeats him, or so she thinks because five years later he´s back. That was when things got really bad.

JAKE:

You´re saying it wasn't bad before?

RILEY:

When we moved in, his power was at it´s height. See he feeds on the souls of his victims, and once he kills you you´re his. I don´t know if he decided I was too young at that point, or maybe he was looking to have a little fun with me before …

A beat, as he gets a lump in his throat.

RILEY:

So he went after my mom instead. She'd wake up in a cold sweat with slash marks on her arm, or she'd be in a coma for days at a time, while he was toying with her. My dad was going nuts cuz he couldn't do anything, and I (beat) I was powerless against him. So one night he slashed her to bits her right in front of me.

Jamie gets up and puts an arm around him.

JAMIE:

Oh god. I´m so sorry

RILEY:

When I told our doctor about what I'd seen, they sent me to Westin Hills Mental Hospital, where they doped me up with all kinds of shit. They'd just been reopened after Freddy pulled a massacre there, also it´s the place he was conceived.

TARA:

How do you know all this stuff?

RILEY:

There was this doctor at Westin Hills, Neil Gordon, who helped them fight Freddy back then. He also said he met Freddy´s mother, but I don´t know about that. Without him, I probably would have thrown myself out one of the windows there.

JAMIE:

What about your dad, couldn't he help you?

RILEY:

My dad hung himself a month after I was admitted, so since they let me out I´ve been staying with my grandparents. This has been a long time coming for me.

TARA:

So how do we fight him?

RILEY:

We gotta bring him into our world. The cool thing about this dream world is that you can bring anything or anyone in or out. All you have to do is touch he, she or it when you cross over.

JAKE:

Ok, say we bring him back. Then what?

TARA:

Yeah I mean he´s still gonna have the glove plus whatever other powers he has.

RILEY:

His powers should disappear once he´s in our world, but you don´t have to worry about it: I´ll bring him back, you stand ready to kill him when I do.

JAKE:

Do you think we can take him? You know his powers better than any of us. Do you really think we can take him, the four of us?

RILEY:

We have a shot.

JAKE:

Well, I´m not sure having "a shot" is enough. You ask me, it´s suicide.

RILEY:

We´ve got one more problem

JAKE:

Oh, I think we got more than one!

RILEY:

I slept just like the rest of you last night, and I didn´t see Freddy, meaning I gotta share one of your dreams to get to him.

JAMIE:

You can´t do something like that.

RILEY:

You can with this stuff.

He pulls out a bottle of pills from the top dresser drawer and holds it up for the others to see.

RILEY (CONT´D):

It´s called Somnabulene. They tried to defeat Freddy by entering each others dreams, but there weren't that many people around with the ability to pull people into their dreams, so they came up with this stuff. It didn´t help them of course, it just meant that more people got killed at a time.

TARA:

I´ll go.

JAKE:

Are you crazy? It´s way too dangerous and besides …

TARA:

It has to be me.

She looks at Riley and gives him a shy smile which he returns.

TARA:

We share a connection with him.

RILEY:

That only leaves the problem of killing him.

JAMIE:

I think I have an idea.

The others stare at her skeptically.

58. Int. Undercover Car Day

Sean and Pembridge are in the car. They are in civilian clothes and they have a box of donuts between them as well as a steaming cup of coffee each in their cup holders. Sean is looking out the window while Pembridge is unfolding a newspaper.

SEAN´S POV

We see that he is looking at the basement of an old two-story house. Jake's Camaro is parked in the driveway next to an old Ford.

59. Int. Riley's Room Day

The kids are seated around the table. Jake and Tara sit on the couch while Jamie occupies the very comfy looking armchair. Riley sits on the armrest and you can see that she is pushing herself slightly up against him, even thought she doesn´t have to. A map that has been circled in two places with a red magic marker is laid out on the table.

JAKE:

It sounds crazy to me. It´s never gonna work.

JAMIE:

If everything goes right, I think it will.

RILEY:

There´s a lot of if´s though.

JAKE:

Yeah, I mean even if I could get my dad to go along with it, there´s no saying what´s gonna happen if Jason actually does decide to show up.

RILEY:

I guess we gotta put our hope in the miracles of modern science.

Tara has an uneasy dejavu at that remark.

RILEY (CONT´D):

So we meet up at Tara´s house at eight and Tara …

TARA:

I´ll get my mom and Lizzie out of there, no worries.

The four get up and Riley goes and puts a hand on Jake's shoulder.

RILEY:

We really need you to pull through here, Jake.

JAKE:

I know.

RILEY:

But if you can´t then be straight about it. We´ll find another way somehow.

Jake puts his arm on Riley's shoulder and gives him a not-so-confident look.

60. Int. Undercover Car Day

Sean is resting his head against the window while trying to look out it with one eye. Pembridge is in his own world, reading his newspaper.

SEAN:

Could this BE anymore boring?

PEMBRIDGE (still reading):

I told you you should have brought something to read.

Sean is finally called to attention at something he sees.

SEAN:

They´re coming out

Pembridge starts folding up his paper, and looks at the same thing Sean is looking at.

SEAN´S POV

Tara, Jamie and Jake come out of the house. They get to Jake's car, but before they get there, Jake spots them.

61. Ext. Street Day

The kids are by the car, when Jake spots the cops who are staking them out.

JAKE:

I don´t think it´s gonna be that big a problem with my dad.

He nods towards the undercover car.

JAKE (CONT´D):

That´s my brother and Pembridge right over there.

JAMIE:

How do you know?

JAKE:

Because that´s my mom's car. Look you take the Camaro and then we´ll meet up at your house later, ok?

TARA:

Good luck

They kiss for a few seconds, before he heads off.

62. Int. Undercover Car Day

Sean is looks at Pembridge like "what are we gonna do". Pembridge doesn´t do anything except take a sip from his coffee. Sean turns to look out the window.

SEAN´S POV

We see that the girls are pulling away in Jake's Camaro, and Jake has almost reached us. He smiles as he comes up to the car.

JAKE:

Hey, Sean!

He gets in on the backseat.

JAKE:

Vern! How ya doing? You guys have a radio in here that can reach dad?

SEAN:

Yeah, but …

JAKE:

Call him up, I got something I gotta talk to him about.

Sean picks up the walkie talkie and speaks into it.

SEAN:

Sheriff, you out there?

A beat, as they wait for an answer. Sean tries again.

SEAN:

Sheriff Caldwell, This is Sean, do you read me?

Another beat as they await an answer.

SEAN:

I don´t think …

SHERIFF (O.S.):

What is it?

SEAN:

Sheriff, we got Jake here with us and he has something he says he needs to talk to you about.

Sean hands Jake the walkie talkie

SHERIFF (O.S.):

What do you mean, you have him there with you? You are supposed to be tailing him, not socializing with him! When you get back I guarantee you …

His rant is cut short when Jake activates the walkie talkie.

JAKE:

Dad! Dad, chill out. I got a proposition I need to talk to you and the FBI guy about.

SHERIFF (O.S.):

Jake, I really don´t have the time today. There is a killer on the loose, you know!

JAKE:

That´s what my proposition is about. We know it was Jason Voorhees who killed Jamie's boyfriend last night and probably those kids down at the mall too. We wanna help you catch him.

Jake deactivates the walkie talkie and puts it down while they await an answer. Sean gives him a worried glaze.

SEAN:

What are you playing at, little brother?

Jake just smiles at him and Sean shakes his head a little then stares at him again.

SEAN (CONT´D):

Just don´t get yourself killed, ok? Even though you can be a pain in the ass, I still love you bro.

JAKE:

I don´t intend to either. I´ll probably need your help too before this is all said and done.

SEAN:

It´s nice to know that your screwed up older brother is still good for something.

The moment is broken as the Sheriff comes on again.

SHERIFF (O.S.):

Sean?

Sean picks up the walkie and talks into it.

SEAN:

Yes, Sheriff?

SHERIFF (O.S.):

Bring Jake down to the station

Jake leans back and looks slightly relieved.

63. Int Interrogation room Day

It´s the same interrogation room that We were in earlier. Jake is sitting on one side of the table and the Sheriff on the other, while Raznor is standing up.

CLOSE UP ON THE SHERIFF

He´s rubbing the sweat off his forehead and he looks terrible.

SHERIFF:

It´s a horrible thing you´re asking of me here Jake, you know that, don´t you? To put my own flesh and blood in a situation like that on purpose! It goes against all my human instincts, for god's sake!

RAZNOR:

But it´ll work.

The other two look up at Raznor.

RAZNOR (CONT´D):

He´s gonna come back to that house tonight, I´m sure of it. If there´s two things we´ve learned about Jason, it´s that he roams the same areas and that he hates having survivors around.

JAKE:

It´s up to you, dad

Sheriff Caldwell looks deep into his son's eyes before he makes his decision.

SHERIFF:

We´ll do it!

Jake and Raznor both look very pleased.

64. Ext. Street Day

Tara and Jamie are getting out of Jake's car outside of Tara´s house.

TARA:

You don´t wanna go home for a while first?

JAMIE:

What´s the point?

She nods at something.

JAMIE:

Your mom's home for once.

Tara looks uneasy as they walk up to the house. Her mom comes out storming out crying and hugs her.

RITA:

Tara, where have you been?

TARA:

Mom, i´m right here. What is it?

RITA:

It´s Lizzie. She fell asleep during one of her classes, and they couldn't wake her up after it was over and …

She begins to cry.

TARA:

Mom, what? What´s the matter with her?

Tara runs past her mom into the house.

65. Int. Lizzie´s Room Day

Tara storms in to find Lizzie peacefully sleeping on her bed. She goes in to take a closer look and sees something.

CLOSE UP ON LIZZIE´S ARM

We look right over where the covers end and see the top of a bandage.

TARA

Tara pulls the covers down and sees that the bandage is long. She gently pulls it off, and has to look away after she sees what she sees.

SHOT OF LIZZIE´S ARM

That has four bleeding slash marks across it.

TARA

She quickly puts the bandage back on and gets up. Jamie comes in and holds her from behind while her mother remains standing in the doorway.

RITA:

She´s got more like those on her legs and her stomach.

The girls turn to look at her.

RITA (CONT´D):

It is that guy, isn't it. Fred Krueger?

She lights up a cigarette.

RITA (CONT´D):

I overheard couple of the other secretaries talking about it a few months after we moved here. About how my house was cursed! I didn´t really believe it of course, so I asked our dear Sheriff. Thought it might even have been a good chance to get to know him.

She takes a puff from her smoke, and looks down at the ground, ashamed.

TARA:

All this time you knew, and you didn´t tell us?

RITA:

I didn´t think it was any business of yours and besides, he told me that that was the way to deal with him, to keep quiet! I only did as he told me!

Tara looks at her crying mom with pity and goes and hugs her. It is a very welcome one.

RITA:

Are we ok?

TARA:

Yeah, we´re ok

They break the hug and Rita wipes her eyes with a hanker chief.

RITA:

I´m gonna take Lizzie to the hospital, maybe there´s something they can do.

TARA:

It´s worth a shot

RITA:

I´ll probably stay there overnight. Will you be ok here all alone?

TARA:

I´ll be all right and besides, I got Jamie here to cheer me up.

Rita takes a good look at the two girls and smiles.

RITA:

Tara is so lucky to have a friend like you, Jamie.

JAMIE:

Nah, she´s not so bad herself

There is a moment of love in the room, ahhhh!

66. Ext Driveway Day

Tara helps Rita get Lizzie in on the backseat of their station wagon, while Jamie holds the door. They get her in and Jamie slams the door shut.

RITA:

You girls behave!

JAMIE:

Don´t we always?

Rita rolls her eyes because she knows the lie behind that remark. She gives Tara a quick hug, and steps into the car. Tara and Jamie watch her drive off before Tara turns to Jamie.

TARA:

My mom's bedroom, now!

67. Int. Bedroom Day

Tara is lying on the bed with Jamie sitting on a chair beside her. Jamie has a wristwatch in her hands.

TARA:

Now remember, five minutes then you wake me up, ok?

Jamie nods.

TARA (CONT´D):

That should give me just enough time to find Lizzie if she´s in there, and not give Krueger enough time to kill me. Are you clear on everything?

JAMIE:

I´m clear, but when do I start counting? I mean you´re probably not gonna fall asleep in an instant.

TARA:

Good point. How about his: You say my name every thirty seconds, and when I stop answering with an "mmm" then you know i´m asleep.

JAMIE:

Got it!

CLOSE UP ON TARA

Tara lays her head down and closes her eyes. This looks like a very welcome rest.

68. Int Nightmare Bedroom Night

CLOSE UP ON TARA

She lies there for about thirty seconds as the music gets gloomy!

TARA:

Jamie, you were supposed to say my name after thirty seconds.

She opens her eyes and starts to get up.

TARA:

I was counting the seconds in my head and …

She is rather surprised at what she sees

WIDE SHOT

That shows us that she is in an exact replica of Nancy´s old room.

She gets up and goes over to the window and looks out at the old Elm Street and over at Glenn´s house.

TARA´S POV

She looks up at Glenn's room and sees that the TV in on and she can just see Glenn's feet on the bed.

TARA

She tries tugging at the bars but realizes they won´t budge. She is about to leave well enough alone, when she is stunned by something she sees.

TARA´S POV

Over on the other side of the street we see that GLENN´S FEET GET SUCKED INTO THE BED, AND MOMENTS LATER A HUGE GUSH OF BLOOD AND BONES IS BEING SPRAYED UP FROM THE BED TO THE CEILING IN HIS ROOM.

TARA

She turns away from the window with disgust, and hurries out into the hall.

69. Int Nightmare Hallway Night

She comes out into the hall and closes the door behind her. We see that this isn't their hall the way it usually looks. It´s much darker and the walls are a burnt brown color.

LIZZIE (O.S.):

Tara!

She stands perfectly still tries to identify where the sound came from.

LIZZIE (O.S.):

Tara, help me!

She hurries down the stairs.

70. Int. Nightmare Living Room Night

Tara comes into the living room, which is almost pitch black except for the TV.

TARA´S POV

She sees that Xan is sitting on an old worn out couch watching Tina being dragged across the ceiling in Nightmare 1. He enjoying it so much that he doesn´t notice her at all, and we see that he´s got gaffa tape around the wound on his his neck which keeps his head in place.

LIZZIE (O.S.):

Tara, please! He´s hurting me!

TARA

She has found out that the sound is coming from the basement. She opens the door and takes a deep breath before she heads down the stairs.

71. Int. Basement/Boiler Room Night

Tara is down in the boiler room and she walking down a corridor. There is a turn coming up ahead, and around the corner comes Amy on a bicycle. She rides it up to Tara, where she stops. She looks up at Tara.

AMY:

You´re coming for your sister, right?

Tara eyes the little girl warily

TARA:

Do you know where I can find her?

AMY:

She´s right around the corner, but you should be careful cuz Freddy´s there and he´s angry today.

She rides by Tara while she sings.

AMY:

One, Two Freddy´s coming for you

Three, Four Better lock your door

Her voice slowly fades away as she disappears behind Tara. Tara looks resolved as she steps around the corner.

ANGLE ON TARA

As she comes around the corner, she loses her cool when she sees …

TARA´S POV

We see FREDDY´S WALL OF SOULS. If you imagine his stomach being stretched over an entire wall, you pretty much get the picture. The souls of the Damned are moaning and screaming from within. Freddy is having fun by shoving one of the claws of his glove into the eye of one of the damned souls, whose face is visible on the wall. He doesn´t look like he´s noticed her yet, until he speaks.

FREDDY:

So you thought I would let sneak into my domain and take her from right under my nose?

He turns and stares at her with a hungry look on his face.

TARA

She looks resolved.

TARA:

That was the plan.

FREDDY:

Your plans just changed.

He cuts his shirt open with his glove, and we see Lizzie´s face on his stomach. Her face is moving and she looks to be in agonizing pain.

TARA:

LIZZIE!

Freddy laughs as he flashes his knives!

FREDDY:

When they blew me up I lost all the souls I'd collected after I died …

He starts to move towards her with the glove raised.

FREDDY:

… so i´m looking to fill up fast!

TARA

Who is trying not to look scared as she begins to fall back.

FREDDY

Who starts running.

FREDDY:

And besides …

TARA

She turns around to run, but instead she turns right into Freddy who´s appeared right in front of her! Now she´s scared and she tries to back off.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

… I´ve always had a thing for the bitches that live in this house!

He jumps at her and has no problem getting her pinned down. He is only inches away from her face, and he licks her nose with his long tongue as she winces before she disappears into thin air and Freddy drops to the ground face-first.

72. Int Rita's Bedroom Day

Jamie is shaking Tara to wake her up.

JAMIE:

Tara, wake up! This isn't funny!

Tara starts to come to.

JAMIE (CONT´D):

Thank god! I thought I'd lost you for good for a second there

TARA:

Wasn't far from it

She wipes her face with her pillow while Jamie stares at her with anxious anticipation.

JAMIE:

So?

TARA:

He´s got her

Jamie looks like she is about to give up.

TARA (O.S.):

But I also think I know how we´re going to free her again.

JAMIE:

How? Whatever it is we´ll do it, you know that.

TARA:

We have to kill Krueger in our world. I think that´s the only way.

There is a beat as they stare out in the air while they let this sink in.

JAMIE:

Doesn´t look like we have much choice now, does it?

TARA:

Nope.

Jamie thinks of something, and smiles.

JAMIE:

There is some good news too.

TARA:

What?

JAMIE:

Jake called.

Tara looks up at her. That definitely got her attention.

JAMIE (CONT´D):

We got the cops!

Tara´s frown is turned upside down.

73. Int. Living Room Evening

Jake and Tara are coming in to join the others. Jamie and Riley are sitting closely next to each other on the couch.

JAKE:

Hey

JAMIE:

Hey

RILEY:

Are we all set?

JAKE:

They´ve got guys posted on both sides of the house, and the cavalry is down the street, waiting to get called in.

RILEY:

And after they catch him?

JAKE:

It´s covered.

74. Ext. Driveway. Evening

JASON´S POV

We are standing on the other side of the street, in Jamie's parent's driveway. Through the window we see Jake and Tara. Jake looks like he´s talking to someone. Jamie gets up, puts a cigarette in her mouth and heads to the window. CH-CH-CH KA-KA-KA We head towards them

75. Int. Living Room Evening

Jamie opens the window and lights up her smoke. She sits down on the window still.

JAMIE:

Hey Jake, is it really true that Jason hates people screwing?

The others can´t help smile at her question

JAKE:

Yeah, he also don´t like people getting drunk, doing drugs or "blowing their duties off", as the FBI guy put it.

JAMIE:

What the fuck does that mean?

TARA:

It means not doing what you´re supposed to be doing

Jamie starts to laugh and Tara is smitten by it.

JAMIE:

I would be so doomed!

76. Ext Garden Night

JASON´S POV

We are crawling through the bushes like the night before. We fix our eyes to see Jamie smoking and laughing in the window, until we hear a slight rustling. We crouch down and look straight ahead.

The bushes in front of us are wavering, and we see a knee resting on the ground underneath it. We raise our arm and we get a glimpse of the machete with the moonlight bouncing off of it as we move forward.

77. Int. Living Room Evening

Jamie flicks her smoke out the window, and goes to join the others. Jake is sitting in an armchair and Tara sits on his lap him in a position that only guys who are truly in love think is comfortable. They look bored.

78. Ext. Garden Evening

JASON´S POV

We look down to see the head rolling away. The body falls down seconds later with a small thump. We look up and see that the bushes are moving up in front of us, and we hear someone whispering something. We move ahead but are distracted by the lights in the house. We look right and see Tara sitting on Jake's lap. They look very much in love. We head straight for the window.

79. Int. Living Room Evening

Everyone is staring at the TV, even though none of them look particularly interested.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

She is looking drowsy and tired. Her eyes are just about to fall shut, but she catches herself in it before they do. She opens them excessively, and her mouth opens too at what she sees.

TARA´S POV

She looks out the window and sees Jason staring back at her!

80. Ext. Garden Evening

The cop has pulled his camouflage hood off and is standing a few behind Jason. He looks pretty scared.

COP:

Turn around buddy!

JASON

Jason slowly turns around, and the cop holds up a can of pepper spray in one hand and a tazer gun in the other.

COP:

You see these? Don´t think i´m afraid to use ém on ya.

Jason starts to raise his arm and the cop shoots his tazer gun in Jason´s chest. The electrodes fizzle for a second, before Jason rips them out with his free hand. The cop is panicking as he starts to back up against the bushes.

COP:

Now you don´t wanna do anything you´re gonna regret here, right?

Jason strikes down with the machete, but the cop blocks it with his arm.

THE COP

With the blood blowing flowing out of a long gash in his arm, he puts up the pepper spray in a last feeble attempt to save his life.

81. Int. Living Room Evening

Tara jumps up from Jake's lap and points out the window.

TARA:

He´s out there! Guys it´s Jason, he´s right out there!

The others jump up and head towards the window.

They only get a few steps though, because THE COP´S BODY IS SENT FLYING THROUGH THE WINDOW, SENDING GLASS FLYING EVERYWHERE.

TARA´S POV

We see that Jason is climbing through the broken window.

THE KIDS

Who make a run for the door. Jamie gets there first and she rips it open and they storm outside.

82. Ext. Garden Evening

ANGLE ON THE DOOR

The kids come running out past the camera, the girls screaming.

Jason comes out about five seconds later, and no sooner is he clear of the door when A HUNDRED ELECTRODES FROM TAZER GUNS ARE SHOT ALL OVER HIS BODY. The electrodes fizzle, as he lies on the ground rattling. After about ten seconds, the electrodes stop and a man in black camouflage dress comes over and takes his pulse. He pulls his camouflage hood off and as he turns around we see that it´s Raznor. He looks unbelievably happy!

RAZNOR:

He´s alive!

We hear a cheering as we pull out to reveal about fifty cops standing on the lawn. We pull out until the kids are in the middle of the frame, hugging each other.

We dissolve to

83. Ext Garden Night

It´s later and the cops are almost all gone. There´s a few paramedics around, along with a couple of ambulances and a single police car. (apart from Jake's Camaro, which is parked in the driveway) The girls are in Jake's car with Tara at the wheel. The guys are standing next to it, and Jake leans in to kiss Tara goodbye.

THE KIDS

Jake leans back out after the kiss.

JAKE:

We´ll see you soon, ok?

JAMIE:

Good luck.

The girls drive off and the guys give them long glazes as they drive off. The sheriff and Raznor come over to them.

SHERIFF:

Where's she going? Isn't she the one that lives here?

JAKE:

She going to the hospital to see if sister's getting any better.

SHERIFF:

Yeah, I heard about that. Tell her all our prayers are with that little girl.

JAKE:

I will.

RAZNOR:

Listen, we´re going out for a few celebration drinks, you guys wanna tag along?

JAKE:

Nah, I think were gonna stick around and help get the place cleaned up before Tara and her mom comes home.

SHERIFF:

That´s a real nice thought, son.

RAZNOR:

I just wanna thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Without you we probably couldn't have done it. You really showed some balls out there tonight!

He shakes both their hands as he says it then looks at his watch.

RAZNOR (CONT´D):

Sheriff, if we hurry then I think we may still be able to get on the eleven o'clock news with this. Did you imagine that, when you woke up this morning?

He chuckles with joy as the two head off to the Sheriff's car. The two boys go down to the curb and waves to them as they drive away, then nod to each other. They head off.

ANGLE ON THE AMBULANCE

Jake opens the passenger side door and gets in, while Riley climbs in the back.

84. Int. Ambulance Night

Jake gets in on the front seat, while Riley struggles to get past the huge form of Jason, who´s lying on a stretcher in the back. The driver turns his head at Jake, and reveals himself to be Sean!

SEAN:

Do you think they suspected anything?

JAKE:

Not a bit.

Sean puts the ambulance in gear and they start to drive off.

JAKE:

I really can´t thank you enough for this, man!

SEAN:

Are you kidding? Watching dad's face when he finds out is one thing, but imagine Pembridge when he realizes that he´s driven a headless corpse all the way to the Maximum Security Detention Center in Dayton under full police escort!

They chuckle a little at this.

SEAN:

Look, I'll take you to the city limits and then that´s it, you´re on your own.

JAKE.

Well, thanks again Sean

SEAN:

What are brothers for, huh?

RILEY:

Do we have to worry about him waking up?

SEAN:

I don´t think there´s much chance of that. The vet gave him a triple dose of the stuff they tranquilize elephants with, so he´s having a gooood sleep.

CLOSE UP ON JASON´S FACE

His eyes are closed and he sure looks peaceful enough. We delve down into Jason´s head.

85. Int. Boiler Room Night

Jason is standing in the middle of a large open square in the middle of the boiler room. He looks around him like he´s confused until he spots something above him.

FREDDY

He´s standing on a ledge looking down at Jason with a contemptuous look on his face

FREDDY:

So you decided to come back after all.

He jumps down.

JASON

Freddy walks up to him and looks him over. There is a considerable size-difference.

FREDDY:

So, are we gonna fight or are you just going stand there looking like the big idiot you are?

With a lightning fast move, Jason swings his machete at Freddy but Freddy blocks it with his glove! Jason pulls it back and they circle each other.

FREDDY:

But you´re still not afraid! We´ll see what we can do about that!

FREDDY GROWS TWO MORE ARMS, EACH EQUIPPED WITH A RAZOR GLOVE AND HE DRIVES THEM INTO JASON´S CHEST WHILE HE SLASHES ACROSS JASON´S MASK WITH HIS "NORMAL" KNIFE HAND.

Jason tries to pull the arms out, but he´s not having much luck. He swings the machete, and DECAPITATES FREDDY.

Freddy´s head rolls around on the floor and his now two-armed body slumps down to the ground. The claws in Jason´s chest disappear instantly, when Freddy´s head gets cut off. Jason stares at the body and looks more than a little surprised, when it starts to get up. It goes over and with it´s back to the camera it picks up Freddy´s head, and places it on it´s shoulders. Freddy turns around and it doesn´t look there was ever any damage.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

We play by my rules here!

He makes a huge leap, and he is back on the ledge he was on before.

JASON

Who stands there watching him, not moving a muscle.

FREDDY

CLOSE UP ON FREDDY´S HEAD

FREDDY:

Your mother sure learned that fast!

CUT TO FULL SHOT OF FREDDY

He is holding up the severed head of Mrs. Voorhees.

FREDDY:

She was a real screamer! She begged for her life and for yours, but you´ve left me no choice.

JASON

He is angry now, and he starts to head towards where Freddy is.

FREDDY

FREDDY (CONT´D):

All you were supposed to do was kill one and then you could go back to where you belong. But you couldn't stop there, could you? And for that …

JASON

He stops and stares up at Freddy.

FREDDY

Who´s got an evil grin on his face.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

You´re going to hell!

JASON

A trap door opens underneath him, and he falls into a huge pool of water.

86. Int. Underwater Pool Night

Jason is dropping further and further down, even though he is flailing with his arms and doing everything he can to fight it.

WIDE SHOT

We see that two long Freddy arms have a hold on Jason´s ankle, and that it´s them that are dragging him down.

87. Int. Ambulance Night

Jake is driving and Sean has left them. The two boys are startled when Jason starts to shake.

JAKE:

What the hell is wrong with him?

RILEY:

I think he´s having a nightmare.

JAKE:

Well, do something!

RILEY:

Like what?

Jason starts to cough up water, and it flows out from underneath the mask.

RILEY:

He´s drowning

JAKE:

Is he alive?

Riley checks his pulse and looks worried.

RILEY:

Not by much.

Jake steps on it.

88. Int. Underwater Pool Night

The hands are dragging Jason down into a hole that also seems to be where the hands are coming from. He is trying to fight it, and he strikes at the hands with his machete, but it´s to no avail. The hands nearly have him in there, when we go to a

VERTICAL SHOT

Of Jason looking up at us with desperation in his eyes while the hands drag him into the hole.

89. Ext. Camp Crystal Lake Night

The girls are getting out of Jake's Camaro. They keep the headlights on because there is no other light source apart from the moon. It´s started to rain and it´s gradually getting worse.

TARA:

Ok, I'll check this one. You take that one. See if it´s open and if there´s any furniture left in there.

They both turn on a flashlight and they head towards the old cabins.

CUT TO CABIN

Jamie tries to get the door open, but it won´t budge.

JAMIE:

It stuck! I think something's jammed up against it!

TARA

She steps up the door and closes her eyes.

TARA (whispering):

Please, please, please!

The door opens and so does her eyes. She smiles.

TARA:

This one's ok!

She steps into the cabin.

90. Int. Cabin Night

There is no other light in the room apart from Tara´s flashlight. She shines it on an old dusty couch and a few chairs. Shining it upwards, she notices and old oil lamp hanging by a string. She pulls out a lighter from her front pocket, and is just about to light it, when she is startled by one of the chairs falling down! She shines her light at the chair, and follows a rat with her flashlight on it´s way out the door.

JAMIE (O.S.):

Eew!

Tara lights up the oil lamp as Jamie comes through the door.

We now see the room lit up in it´s entirety. The windows are broken and so is most of the furniture, but the couch is intact and so is a small table. Shards of broken beer bottles and a few whole ones lie on the floor. Cards are spread out on the table, and there are dried stenches of blood everywhere.

JAMIE:

No mystery what happened here, huh?

Tara gives her a grave look as we hear the guys pulling up outside.

91. Ext. Camp Crystal Lake Night

The guys come to a halt and Jake jumps out. Tara comes up and gives him a big kiss as Riley appears from round the back.

TARA:

Everything go according to plan?

JAKE:

To a T!

Jamie walks up to Riley and they smile at each other.

JAMIE:

So, are you ready to kick Freddy´s ass?

Riley smiles at her, then moves in and they kiss passionately. Tara and Jake look at them, and Tara has a big smile on her face. After about ten seconds of them sucking face, Jake starts to get impatient.

JAKE:

Hey guys, are you here to make out or to save Springwood?

They finally break, but they still can´t get their eyes off one another.

JAMIE:

Ramblers, let´s get rambling!

They get to work.

92. Ext. Cabin Night

Establish.

93. Int. Cabin Night

Tara and Jake are on the couch holding hands. Jamie and Riley are standing next to each other. Jason is still lying on his stretcher next to the couch. The rain is really pouring down outside.

RILEY:

Now after we go under, you wake us up after exactly ten minutes, got it?

Jamie and Jake nod.

RILEY (CONT´D):

Tara, I trust you remembered your wristwatch?

She rolls up her sleeve and shows a digital watch on her arm.

RILEY (CONT´D):

That´s perfect! Set the timer at ten minutes and thirty seconds, and then activate it right after you eat the pill.

JAMIE:

You really think you´ll be able to fall asleep in thirty seconds?

Riley holds up the pill for her to see.

RILEY:

This stuff is as good as a tranquilizer dart in the ass!

They eye each other hungrily.

TARA:

Ok, so we fall asleep. Then what?

Riley turns his attention back to the others.

RILEY:

Well, that´s the great unknown. But since we got Jason here and he´s dreaming, my guess is we´ll be a part of his nightmare.

JAKE:

That´s an eerie thought!

RILEY:

But then again, maybe not! Maybe Jason will even be of some help to us there. I wouldn´t bet against it, if I were you.

They all look at the sleeping giant on the stretcher.

JAMIE:

I just hope he doesn´t wake up in the middle of it all!

JAKE:

If he does then we wake them up and we get out.

Riley goes and checks Jason´s pulse.

RILEY:

We haven´t got much time left. Jason´s dying and I don´t even wanna think about what Freddy is doing to your sister.

He looks at Tara and she nods.

TARA:

It´s time

RILEY:

You take the couch, I'll take the floor.

JAMIE:

But there´s broken glass everywhere!

RILEY:

No, it´s ok. I´ve cleared a little space over here and …

He sits down in his spot.

TARA:

There´s probably rats here, you know?

He quickly gets up.

RILEY:

The floor's not really that comfortable to lie on, and I've kinda been having this back problem for a while so …

He clears the table of the cards and lies down. Jake gets up from the couch and Tara lies down.

RILEY

Jamie leans in and kisses him gently.

JAMIE:

I think it´s so sexy that even though you´re going in to fight the ultimate bad guy, you´re still afraid of a small furry animal.

RILEY:

I guess there´s a lot you don´t know about me.

Jamie:

Well, then maybe I can´t wait to find out.

They kiss passionately.

TARA AND JAKE

Tara and Jake are hugging on the couch

JAKE:

I really wish I could be there for you.

TARA:

You are.

She breaks the hug.

TARA (CONT´D):

Just remember to wake us up right after the ten minutes are over. After that, be ready for anything.

JAKE:

You know I love you right?

TARA:

Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it out loud.

They smile at each other and kiss.

Jake and Jamie get up from their respective partners and move to the side. Tara and Riley lie a few feet from each other at look into each other´s eyes.

RILEY:

Are you ready?

TARA:

As I'll ever be

They both eat a pill and you can see the effect on their faces almost right away as they wince. Tara turns on the alarm on her watch, before she starts to lose consciousness.

JAMIE AND JAKE

JAKE:

Are they supposed to look like this?

JAMIE:

How the hell should I know?

CLOSE UP ON TARA´S FACE

As the wincing slowly disappears from her face

JAKE (O.S.):

Oh good, they´re starting to look normal again!

JAMIE (O.S.):

Do you think I should start the clock?

94. Int. Cabin Day

Tara and Riley wake up in the exact same places they fell asleep in. They start to get up and we see that the room is completely different. It´s tidy and it looks like it was recently cleaned. It´s summer outside and the sun is lighting up the room. Tara and Riley exchange worried glances before they head out the door.

95. Ext. Camp Crystal Lake Day

They come out of the cabin and Tara is a little shocked by a young couple who are having sex up against the wall. She quickly backs off. Riley shakes his head and smiles while he looks at them.

RILEY:

They really knew a thing or two about romance back in the 50´s, didn´t they?

She turns to stare at him. The couple doesn´t notice them.

TARA:

That´s where we are?

RILEY:

Jason drowned in the summer of ´57. This must be his nightmare.

They turn to get a good look at the camp and they start to move away from the couple. Tara tries everything she can not to look at them.

TARA:

I gotta admit, it´s not what I expected.

RILEY:

Me neither, well apart from the two exhibitionists back there.

TARA´S POV

Looking out over the Campsite, it looks almost serene. Two counselors (a guy and a girl) are standing down by the pier talking, and a canoe with two visible paddles in it lies on the other side of the pier. Four girls are on the lawn about fifty feet from us. Three of them are jumping rope, while a little blonde girl stands a little to the left of them, staring down at the lake. No one else seems to be around.

TARA AND RILEY

TARA:

I know her.

RILEY:

Who?

He tries to see who she´s talking about.

TARA:

The little blonde girl, her name's Amy

RILEY:

From your nightmares?

Tara nods

96. Ext Lawn/CCL Day

The other girls don´t seem to notice Amy's presence, and she doesnt seem to care about them. She is looking sad and anxious. Tara and Riley come up behind her.

TARA:

Hi, Amy

Amy turns her lead around to look at them.

AMY:

You got here in time.

They move in front of her

TARA:

In time for what?

AMY:

They´re gonna kill Jason again.

She looks like she´s about to cry when she says those worlds.

RILEY:

Is that Jason´s nightmare, Amy? Do they kill him over and over again?

She looks up at him with teary eyes.

AMY:

Today's special. Freddy´s mad at him and he´s going to send him to the bad place again.

Tara kneels down in front of Amy and grabs her gently by the shoulders.

TARA:

This is really important Amy, we don´t have much time left. Where's Freddy?

AMY:

Oh, Freddy´s always around. But you´re right, you don´t have much time. She´s almost a part of him, and once that happens …

She makes a cutthroat motion with her finger.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

As she remembers that Lizzie´s life is on the line here.

She stands up and looks at her watch.

TARA:

We gotta do something here, we´re down to eight minutes and counting!

AMY:

They´re here

Tara turns around to see what´s down on the shore, and we pull out to get a full picture of all three of them staring at the lake.

TARA´S POV

Down at the shore around ten kids (mostly boys) are chasing a little bald boy. They´re throwing rocks at him and he is running as fast as he can. They´re wearing camper's uniforms.

AMY:

Poor Jason. He didn´t want to become this monster.

TARA:

But that was what they turned him into.

Riley and Tara turn to each other.

RILEY:

Guess we´ve found out what we gotta do here, huh?

TARA:

What about Krueger?

RILEY:

Something tells me he´s not gonna like us screwing up his plans like this.

They head down to the shore. After a few steps, Tara looks back as if to say goodbye to Amy.

TARA:

Amy, I …

AMY:

Go! Your sister's really scared. She knows she´s dying.

TARA:

You tell her to sit tight, ok? Krueger's gonna die, one way or the other.

Amy smiles as Tara heads off.

Tara and Riley come running down towards the pier, when Tara stops

TARA:

Riley!

He stops and turns around.

RILEY:

Why did you stop? Let´s go!

TARA:

What about them?

She points at something

TARA´S POV

The two counselors are standing by the shore right next to the pier. They´ve got their back to us, and we can´t see their faces. They don´t seem to be paying any attention to the tormenting that´s taking place just a few feet from where they´re standing.

TARA:

Do you think they'll help us?

RILEY:

I´m more hoping they don´t kill us!

A beat, as he is convinced by her stare.

RILEY (CONT´D):

You´re right, we need all the help we can get. I suppose you want me to ask?

TARA:

Thanks.

She looks at her watch.

TARA:

Six minutes.

They run as fast as they can.

97. Ext Shore/CCL Day

With their backs to us, the guy has his arm around the girl's waist. Riley comes running up and grabs the guy by the shoulder.

RILEY:

Hey man! Are you blind or …

He takes a few steps back and goes into a fighting stance.

FREDDY

We see that the two counselors we´re actually Freddy holding on to a dead (and slightly rotted) girl. Her forehead is split in two, and we recognize her as the girl from the beginning of the movie. He smiles and drops her.

FREDDY:

Glad you came to our show. It´s a killer!

RILEY:

Tara, you go help Jason!

Tara looks like she´s in two minds.

TARA:

But …

RILEY:

This is my fight, go!

Tara runs out on the pier. Freddy and Riley start circling each other.

FREDDY:

Who the fuck are you?

RILEY:

I´m not surprised you don´t recognize me. It´s been 10 years since you last saw me.

FREDDY:

You lived in my house, didn´t you?

Riley throws a roundhouse kick and Freddy, who easily sidesteps it and slices at Riley's arm.

Riley grabs his arm and blood trickles out from his fingers. He looks at Freddy with contempt.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

I remember you were a scared little shit. Just like that bitch mother of yours!

Riley gets a fire in his eyes like we´ve never seen before.

RILEY:

You took my fear, all that´s left is hate!

Freddy smiles as Riley charges at him

98. Ext Pier/CCL Day

Jason is lying crouched in the fetal position while the other kids are kicking him and spitting on him. He is covering his face, but we can clearly hear him crying.

KIDS:

FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!

Tara comes up behind them, and tries to pull them away from Jason but it´s a tough job, because there´s so many of them.

TARA:

What are you doing to him? GET OFF!

Some of the kids start to pull away, but most of them continue the beating.

99. Ext Shore Day

Riley is throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at Freddy, who is having his problems with these ferocious attacks. Several of the kicks and punches he blocks with his knife-glove, giving Riley several cuts on both his arms and legs. Riley seems completely unfazed and continues the assault. He gets a big kick in right on Freddy´s jaw, and Freddy staggers backward towards the pier.

100. Int Cabin Night

Back in the real world, Jamie is panicking. Riley is starting to look more and more bloody, and new cuts keep appearing. She rushes over and grabs him.

JAMIE:

Riley, wake up!

Jake pulls her away.

JAKE:

Don´t, Jamie. This is something he has to do.

He keeps his arms around her until she stops fighting.

101. Ext. Shore/CCL Day

Riley is staring Freddy down. The blood loss is looking like it´s starting to take it´s toll on him, and he´s turning paler.

Freddy is right in front of the entry to the pier, when he glances over his shoulder at Tara´s attempt at saving Jason, but clearly isn't thinking it´s a threat. He turns back to Riley and grins.

FREDDY:

The little whore should save her strength for me! Jason´s doomed and you both know it!

RILEY:

If that´s true, then why are you so set on keeping me away from that pier?

Freddy charges at Riley with his glove raised to strike, and Riley runs at Freddy.

102. Ext. Pier/CCL Day

Tara has finally got into Jason, and she shelters him with her own body. The kicks and punches keep coming at her, and well as the unpleasantries.

KIDS:

FREAK! WHORE! FREAK! WHORE!

CLOSE UP ON TARA

Her face grimaces with pain, but she doesn´t look a bit scared. Jason is still crying inconsolably.

TARA:

It´s ok, Jason. They can´t hurt you now. I´m gonna protect you, Jason.

103. Ext. Shore/CCL Day

CLOSE UP ON RILEY

His face is looking very pale, but the determination and fire in his eyes shows us that he´s never gonna quit.

WIDE SHOT

Riley and Freddy are on collision course with each other!

CLOSE UP ON FREDDY

Smiling his dastardly smile!

CLOSE UP ON RILEY

Looking ready to die with his boots on!

WIDE SHOT

A few feet before they collide, Riley comes to a dead stop and throws a side kick at Freddy, but it never hits it´s target, because Freddy slowly fades into thin air, runs right through him and disappears! Riley looks around in confusion.

104. Ext. Pier/CCL Day

The kicks and punches stop coming, and the kids run away screaming. Tara slowly looks up, but she´s still sheltering the sobbing Jason.

TARA´S POV

We look up and see Freddy right in front of us. He grins then kicks us in the face.

RILEY

He sees what´s going on, picks up one of the paddles from the canoe, and starts running up the pier.

RILEY:

TARA!

FREDDY

He picks up Jason by the neck and drags him towards the water. Jason starts screaming again.

FREDDY:

I guess I'll have to finish you off by myself then!

Freddy holds a kicking and screaming Jason up with his left hand so they´re eye to eye.

FREDDY:

See you in hell, Jason!

He grins and is about to throw him in the water, when he is hit on the side of the head with the paddle. He is taken off his feet by this surprise attack, and he drops Jason.

RILEY

He is standing there with the paddle in his hand.

TARA

Jason runs up to her and throws his arms around her.

FREDDY

He snarls at Riley!

FREDDY:

So you want more? You´re much more fun than your parents were!

RILEY

He stares at Krueger with murder in his eyes.

FREDDY

FREDDY (CONT´D):

Your dad was a wreck, so he was easy, but your mom! That cat sure put up a fight.

CLOSE UP ON FREDDY

FREDDY (CONT´D):

Until I tore her guts out!

CLOSE UP ON RILEY

Murder in his eyes

RILEY:

DIE KRUEGER!

TARA

She´s still holding Jason, who´s stopped crying. Jason is fading away.

FREDDY

He sees that Jason is disappearing and he´s got a choice to make.

Riley makes the decision for him, when he swings the paddle at him in anger. Freddy steps under it, and drives his knives into Riley's stomach. He grins at Tara while Riley slides off his knives with blood flowing out of his mouth and gut. Freddy´s grin quickly fades away and he drops Riley on the pier and heads towards Tara.

TARA

She is staring at Riley and hardly notices that Jason is almost gone.

TARA:

RILEY!

105. Int. Cabin Night

Blood starts oozing out of a large wound in Riley's stomach. He is looking very pale, and his clothes are nearly soaked in blood. Jamie stands by him watching and crying at her own helplessness. Jake checks his watch. He is impatient.

JAKE:

It´s almost time.

Jake looks up from his watch and notices that Jason is starting to move! His impatience quickly turns to fear.

106. Ext Pier/CCL Day

Freddy looks really pissed and he is running right for Tara!

FREDDY:

LET GO OF HIM!

TARA

She looks down and sees that Jason is nearly gone. She stares back at Krueger.

TARA:

You lose, motherfucker!

RILEY

There is still a little life left in him. He looks at Tara and Jason and tries to get up.

TARA

Kruger tackles her just a moment after Jason has disappeared fully! Tara falls down on the ground with Krueger on top of her.

FREDDY:

You´re gonna pay for this, bitch!

He raises his hand to strike, just as the alarm goes off.

FREDDY:

I´ll deal with you later.

He rolls off her.

107. Int. Cabin Night

Jamie is shaking Riley, and Jake is frantically shaking Tara. Jason is getting up.

JAKE:

TARA! Come on honey, wake up please.

Jake looks up at Jason again. He is realizing the graveness of the situation.

108. Ext. Pier/CCL

Tara is about to lunge at Freddy, when she disappears! Freddy stands up and turns to Riley, who staggering towards him.

FREDDY:

You´re too late! Again!

RILEY

He lets out a huge war cry and runs straight at Freddy!

FREDDY

Grinning!

Riley uses his last strength to jump at Freddy. Freddy sticks out his knives in front of him, and Riley impales himself on them.

CLOSE UP ON FREDDY AND RILEY

Riley leans in close to Freddy face and stares him right the eyes!

RILEY:

This time (beat/cough) I win.

He smiles and they both disappear.

109. Int. Cabin Night

Jamie jumps back with fear and amazement, when Freddy appears out of nowhere on top of the dying Riley.

JAKE AND TARA

Jake is trying to pull Tara away from Jason, who´s going berserk behind them!

FREDDY

He realizes where he´s at, and his usual self-assurance turns to fear in an instant. He mouths the word "fuck".

JASON

He sees Freddy, and he tosses the sofa Tara was lying on aside like it weighed an ounce. It hits the wall with a loud thud.

FREDDY

He gets off from Riley, and he moves towards the oil lamp hanging in the corner.

JASON

He heads right for Freddy, totally ignoring the kids.

THE KIDS

Jake and Tara pull Riley down from the table, while Jamie is looking pretty helpless at this point.

FREDDY AND JASON

Freddy pulls the oil lamp down from it´s string and smashes it right in Jason´s face. Jason´s on fire, and Freddy pulls away from him. Jason is now the only thing lighting up the room as he charges at Freddy.

THE KIDS

Tara and Jake have dragged Riley outside, and they rest him up against the wall. Jamie pushes them away and kisses him.

JAMIE AND RILEY

She pulls out, and we see that she looks a complete wreck! He smiles at her with the last life he has left in him.

RILEY:

We kicked his ass.

She tries to smile at him and kisses him again. When she pulls out we see that he is dead.

TARA AND JAKE

Looking very sad

Freddy comes fleeing out the door, and they have to jump to the side when Jason comes smashing through the doorframe. The cuddle up against the wall and watch the two giants go at it.

Jason catches up to Freddy down in front of Jake car. Freddy backs up against the car, and looks round for a place to flee to. Jason stares him down while the rain puts out the fire that was burning.

FREDDY:

Jason, we can talk about this.

Jason strikes out at him with his hand, but Freddy moves. He smashes it through the window on the driver's side and quickly pulls it out again. He turns to Freddy, who cowers.

FREDDY:

We could rule this place! Think about it for a second!

Jason grabs Freddy by the neck, hoists him high over his head and slams him down hard on the hood of the car. Freddy groans. Jason slams his hand at Freddy´s face, but he moves and Jason makes a huge dent in the hood.

WIDE SHOT

Freddy starts to head down towards the lake and Jason follows him.

THE KIDS

Tara kneels down in front of the others.

TARA:

Guys, this is your chance.

Jake looks at her with disbelief

JAKE:

What do you mean by "our" chance?

TARA:

It means it´s time for you to get out of here, it´s not safe.

JAMIE:

But what about you?

TARA:

I have to try and help Jason somehow. We can´t let Freddy win.

JAKE:

There´s no way i´m leaving you alone with those two!

TARA:

Jake, please listen to me …

JAKE:

No, you listen to me! I´m not going anywhere, so get used to it! I love you, remember?

She smiles at him then turns to Jamie.

JAMIE:

You know I love you too Tara, it´s just …

She can´t bring her self to finish that sentence. Tara looks at her with sympathy.

TARA:

It´s fine. Run and don´t look back, ok?

Jamie nods and gives Tara a hug. She then heads off.

JAKE:

What are we gonna do?

TARA:

I´m not sure.

She feels the lighter in her pocket and pulls it out.

TARA (CONT´D):

You wouldn´t happen to have a gas can in your car, would you?

Jake looks at the lighter and smiles.

JAKE:

Yeah, it´s full.

TARA:

See if you can´t find a bottle that´s whole in there.

She motions towards the cabin with a small nod while she says it.

TARA:

I´m going down there

110. Ext. Pier Night

JASON´S POV

Freddy is backing up from us and he´s looking frightened. He LASH OUT AT HIM WITH OUR ARM AND HE IS SENT FLYING BACKWARDS. We move forward and we see an old rusty axe lying on the ground.

FREDDY

He´s lying on the ground holding his jaw. It takes a little time for him to get up, and he´s looking battered. He sees Jason coming at him and flees out onto the pier.

WIDE SHOT

Jason joins Freddy out on the pier and we have a standoff. Jason has both hands on the axe and looks ready. Freddy looks like he´s ready again.

FREDDY:

Let´s settle this!

JASON SWINGS THE AXE AT FREDDY, BUT FREDDY BLOCKS THE ATTACK WITH HIS FREE HAND AND PLUNGES HIS KNIFE-HAND INTO JASON´S CHEST. Jason quickly pulls away.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

So that´s the secret. You go for the heart.

Jason takes another swing at Freddy´s head, but FREDDY DUCKS THE AXE AND DRIVES HIS KNIVES RIGHT INTO JASON´S GENITALS! That stops Jason in his tracks, and he drops the axe. Freddy rises up again and grins in Jason´s face.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

That´s gotta hurt!

He twists the knives, and Jason shivers with pain.

TARA (O.S.):

Hey, Krueger!

Freddy lets go of Jason, who drops to his knees. He turns his attention the other way.

FREDDY:

The sister

WIDE SHOT

Tara is standing about ten feet from where Krueger is standing. She isn't cowering at all, and she looks him straight in the eyes.

FREDDY (CONT´D):

You´re too late, she´s mine for good!

TARA:

I don´t believe you.

Freddy begins walking towards her and he raises up his shirt.

FREDDY:

Then believe this.

TARA´S POV

We see that Lizzie´s face isn't moving or screaming like it was before.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

She´s trying hard not to cry

TARA:

That´s not real! You´re not real!

She doesn´t back off even though Krueger is getting closer to her with each step.

FREDDY:

Don´t worry, you´ll be seeing her real soon.

TARA´S POV

Behind Freddy we see that Jason is picking up his axe.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

TARA:

That´s how we defeat you, isn't it?

Freddy stops in his tracks about three feet from her.

TARA:

This whole time you haven´t been real, so if I don´t believe you exist then you won´t.

She smiles.

TARA:

I get it now.

TARA´S POV

Jason is coming up behind Freddy with his axe raised, and Freddy seemingly hasn't noticed him. Freddy grins and he flashes her his knives.

FREDDY:

You hang on to that thought while you die.

CLOSE UP ON TARA

She smiles a victorious smile at him

TARA´S POV

JASON SWINGS THE AXE AT FREDDY´S HEAD, BUT FREDDY DUCKS IT. IN AN INSTANT FREDDY TURNS AROUND AND DRIVES TWO OF THE KNIVES FROM HIS GLOVE INTO JASON´S EYESOCKETS!

CLOSE UP ON TARA

Her smile quickly disappears and is replaced by fear. She begins to back off.

FREDDY AND JASON

Jason fights to get the knives out of his eyes while Freddy grins.

TARA

Jake comes running up to her carrying two full bottles stuffed with rags. He gives one of them to her.

FREDDY AND JASON

Freddy pulls his knives out of Jason´s eyes and takes a few steps back. Jason swings wildly in the air in front of him, and Freddy cackles as he turns his attention the other way.

FREDDY

How nice, he brought us the wine for our date.

He flashes his knives and takes a step towards them, the stops. He looks down and sees that Jason has a hand around his leg. He tries to shake him, but he won´t let loose.

FREDDY:

Sorry dear, I supposed I should have finished this one off by now.

HE STRIKES HIS KNIFE-GLOVE DOWN INTO JASON´S CHEST AND PULLS HIS BLACK HEART OUT!

TARA AND JAKE

They´ve got their Molotov cocktails lit up.

FREDDY

Freddy stands up and casually throws Jason´s heart into the lake. HE IS THEN HIT BY TWO MOLOTOV COCKTAIL AND IS SET ABLAZE!

WIDE SHOT

Freddy is in a panic as he staggers around. He drops to his knees as the fire consumes him.

TARA

She stands right in front of him. She´s got the axe raised high and ready to strike.

TARA:

Burn Motherfucker!

Freddy falls down on his back and he looks dead. Tara lowers the axe and Jake comes up to her.

JAKE:

Is he dead?

TARA:

We can´t be sure.

She knells down next to his still smoldering body and raises the axe.

TARA:

Unless …

She strikes down with the axe, but Freddy grabs her arm with his glove-hand! The metal is burning through her flesh, and she drops the axe in pain.

TARA´S POV

We look down at Freddy´s face and see that one of his eyes have opened. He is a really gross sight, now that his face has almost completely burned away.

TARA

Looking in immense pain

FREDDY

What looks like a grin appears in what is left on his mouth. He lets go of her hand and is about to strike the knives into her, when HE IS HIT IN THE HEAD BY A BULLET.

TARA

Who flies back and grabs her wrist.

FREDDY

TWO MORE SHOTS HIT HIS SKULL, and he looks dead.

TARA

She looks back up the pier

TARA´S POV

She sees Sean holding a smoking gun in his hand. Jamie is standing beside him.

TARA

She turns her attention back to Freddy. She lifts the axe and hacks down. Black blood splatters all over her arms and chest, as Freddy is decapitated. She gets up.

FREDDY´S HEAD´S POV

We look up and see Tara towering above us. She gives us a kick.

TARA

We hear the plop as the head hits the water. Jake comes up behind her and puts his arm around her. They head towards the others.

WIDE SHOT

Tara runs right into Jamie's arms and the two girls share a huge hug. Jake calmly walks over to Sean, and they shake hands.

JAKE:

I thought you said we were on our own?

SEAN:

Haven´t you learned there´s no such thing for people with brothers?

Jamie and Tara break their hug.

TARA:

But Jamie, how did you …

Jamie pulls a cell phone out from her jacket pocket and holds it up.

JAMIE:

The miracles of Modern Science?

The two girls smile, and the boy's come over to them.

SEAN:

Do we need to do something to the bodies?

JAMIE:

Like what?

SEAN:

I don´t know? Burn ém or something?

Tara looks back at them.

TARA:

Bury Jason on land.

SEAN:

What about the other one?

Tara gets a smile on her face.

TARA:

He lost.

HELICOPTER SHOT

We get the full view of the pier. The kids are heading towards the shore, while Freddy and Jason lie dead on the pier.

111. Int. Hospital Room Night

Lizzie is lying on a hospital bed. She has more bandages on her than when we last saw her and she is hooked up to several machines. Rita is sitting on a chair beside her reading a book.

CLOSE UP ON LIZZIE

She opens her eyes and turns her head towards Rita.

LIZZIE:

Mom?

Rita puts her book away and gets a huge smile on her face. She gives Lizzie a huge hug that is almost more than Lizzie can handle.

LIZZIE:

Mooom!

Rita finally lets go of her.

RITA:

How do you feel?

LIZZIE:

I had a nightmare.

CLOSE UP ON RITA

Relief on her face

RITA:

It´s over now.

112. Ext. Street Day

Jamie and Tara are getting out of Jake's new car. It´s a Chevy Impaler. Tara gives Jake a kiss.

TARA:

See you tonight.

JAKE:

I wouldn´t miss it for the world. Bye Jamie.

JAMIE:

Bye.

He turns to the steering wheel.

JAMIE (CONT´D):

Lover boy.

He stops and smiles, slightly embarrassed. Tara whacks her on the arm.

JAKE:

Bye girls.

He drives off and the girls watch him leave.

TARA:

I can´t believe you said that.

JAMIE:

What? You ask me it was about time you two got it on!

TARA:

Could you get your mind out of the gutter?

JAMIE:

Never

TARA:

You wanna hang for a while?

JAMIE:

Nah, my parents are waiting for me.

JAMIE´S POV

We see Jamie's parents standing in their driveway. They look happy and they´re waving at them.

PEGGY:

Hi girls!

THE GIRLS

They wave at Jamie's parents.

TARA:

Hi Mrs. Brendan!

JAMIE´S PARENTS

JOHN:

We´re going shopping Jamie, you wanna come?

THE GIRLS

JAMIE:

Sure!

She turns to Tara.

JAMIE:

But we´ll talk tomorrow, ok?

TARA:

Ok.

They hug and Jamie runs off.

113. Int. Living Room Day

Tara comes in the door and takes off her shoes. She is hanging her coat when she notices Lizzie coming down the stairs. She walks down and stands next to Tara.

TARA:

Hi. Is mom home?

LIZZIE:

Yeah, she´s out in the back garden somewhere.

TARA:

So, what are you up to?

LIZZIE:

I´ve got a friend coming over

Tara smiles

TARA:

You´ve finally got a friend, that´s great!

Lizzie smiles

LIZZIE:

Yeah, it´s kinda cool. She'll be here any second.

The doorbell rings

LIZZIE (CONT´D):

Guess that´s her now

She goes to answer the door, while Tara stands and watches.

TARA:

What´s her name?

Lizzie opens the door.

LIZZIE:

Hi Amy!

Tara gets an uneasy look at the sound of that name.

TARA´S POV

Lizzie stands to the side of the door looking at us proudly. In the doorway stands a little girl we know very well.

LIZZIE:

Tara, I'd like you to meet my friend Amy. Amy, this is my sister Tara.

CLOSE UP ON AMY

She smiles sardonically and flashes a child-size knife-glove!

CUT TO CREDITS


End file.
